EXO, The Tree of Life
by Yu Hyungseo
Summary: (CHAPTER 7:TAO IS UP.)/Dua belas legenda mengembara secara terpisah. Mereka akan saling mencari, hingga keduabelasnya bersatu dan menciptakan kembali Pohon Kehidupan sebagai penyeimbang dua dunia yang semakin berjauhan. Tetapi hidup para legenda tak akan mudah ketika mereka masih terpecah menjadi dua dan keegoisan masih tumbuh.
1. AN

**AUTHOR NOTES, READ IT FIRST**

Fanfiksi ini berdasarkan MV MAMA, setelah sekian lama saya nonton MV itu dan akhirnya baru ngerti arti MV-nya, rasanya saya langsung ngebet kepengen bikin fanfik ini. Awalnya saya malu-malu, takut gagal karena konsep ceritanya jelek menurut saya. Tapi setelah gak sengaja Minhyun ngeliat catatan konsep saya tentang MV ini, akhirnya kita ngembangin cerita ini sampe berjam-jam. Insya allah, nggak mengecewakan. (_wink_)

**.**

Akan sangat baik jika _readers _sekalian mengerti ini dulu:

**1.** Paling tidak, udah pernah sekali menonton MV EXO - MAMA.

**2.** Mengerti maksud dari MV yang rada gaje itu. (disetrum Chen)

**3.** Bakal lebih bagus kalau _readers _sekalian udah hafal kekuatan anggota masing-masing.  
a. **Kai**, kekuatan teleportasi;  
b. **Suho**, penguasa air;  
c. **Baekhyun**, penguasa cahaya;  
d. **Chanyeol**, penguasa api;  
e. **D.O**, penguasa bumi (tanah ;) );  
f. **Sehun**, penguasa angin;  
g. **Tao**, penguasa waktu;  
h. **Kris**, kekuatan untuk terbang dan perisai;  
i. **Luhan**, kekuatan telekinesis;  
j. **Lay**, pemberi kesembuhan dan kehidupan;  
k. **Xiumin**, penguasa es; dan  
l. **Chen**, penguasa petir.

**4.** _Readers _harus sabar, karena alur cerita ini bolak-balik. Saya mau bikin cerita yang beda dari yang pernah ada. Konsepnya, 12 _chapter_ pertama menjelaskan tentang asal-usul masing-masing kekuatan mereka. Dan alurnya acak, tapi satu-persatu bakal terungkap dan akhirnya bakal tergabung dan nyambung semua. Saya dan Minhyun nyebutnya: _puzzle plot_, hahaha.

**5. **_Disclaimer_: EXO _by_ SM Entertainment bukan milik saya. Tapi cerita ini murni milik saya, Lee Hyungseo, dan Kim Minhyun.

**.**

Oke itu aja. Silakan klik tombol buat ke _chapter_ selanjutnya dan _readers _bisa pilih buat baca semua _chapter_ mereka atau bias _readers _masing-masing. _Happy reading!_

* * *

_.  
_

**EXO, The Tree of Life**

**©2012**


	2. Prolog

**EXO, The Tree of Life  
**

**.  
**

**A fanfiction by Lee Hyungseo and Kim Minhyun  
**

**.**

* * *

**PROLOG**

Ketika langit dan bumi menjadi satu legenda, melalui dua belas kekuatan yang hidup, terpeliharalah Pohon Kehidupan.

Sebuah mata dari kekuatan merah menciptakan kejahatan yang menyelubungi jantung Pohon Kehidupan, dan perlahan, jantung itu semakin mengering.

Untuk mempertahankan agar jantung Pohon Kehidupan tetap hidup, para legenda ini membagi Pohon Kehidupan menjadi dua dan menyembunyikan tiap sisi. Maka dari itu, ruang dan waktu pun berubah terbalik dan menjadi samar.

Dua belas kekuatan itu terbagi menjadi dua dan terciptalah dua matahari yang serupa ke dalam dua dunia yang tampak sama. Para legenda mengembara secara terpisah.

Para legenda kini akan melihat langit yang sama namun harus berdiri di atas tanah yang berbeda. Mereka akan berdiri di atas tanah yang sama namun akan melihat langit yang berbeda.

Hari di mana kedua tanah yang berbeda akan dipersatukan dalam satu barisan, di bawah naungan satu langit di dalam dua dunia yang tampak serupa, legenda akan saling bertemu satu sama lain.

Hari di mana kekuatan merah disucikan dan dua belas kekuatan akan dipersatukan kembali menjadi sebuah akar yang sempurna... sebuah dunia yang baru akan terbuka.

* * *

**.**

**EXO, The Tree of Life  
**

**©2012**


	3. KAI

**EXO, The Tree of Life  
**

**.  
**

**A fanfiction by Lee Hyungseo and Kim Minhyun  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1, KAI  
**

KENANGAN masa lalu menghantuiku, jalan menuju masa depan membuatku ragu. Aku tidak bisa berjalan lebih cepat ke tempat di mana aku seharusnya berada. Aku ingin pergi jauh, ke tempat di mana tak ada orang lain selain aku. Entah itu pusat kota di tengah malam, padang pasir yang gersang, di tengah-tengah bangunan paling megah sedunia, atau bahkan di dunia paralel yang tak kuketahui akarnya. Duniaku hancur sudah. Orang-orang tak lagi melihatku sebagai sesuatu yang pernah ada. Aku sudah lelah berlari ke tempat yang tidak jelas ujungnya. Aku berlari dan terus berlari, meninggalkan segala yang aku punya hanya untuk masa depan yang tidak menentu. Tapi setelah lama berlari, aku tak sampai juga. Tak pernah.

Sudah lama sekali aku hidup sebatang kara. Tak ada keluarga, uang, sanak saudara, adik atau kakak kandung, atau bahkan orang yang kucintai. Aku tak memercayai siapapun. Bahkan mereka-mereka yang pernah membantuku. Merangkak bersama kesendirian dan kemelaratan tak berujung telah menjadi rutinitas hidupku. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri hal itu. Datang dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa kukendalikan. Kalau boleh aku meminta, aku ingin sekali terlahir di dalam keluarga kaya raya agar aku bisa menyimpan kekayaanku dan membahagiakan banyak orang nanti. Tapi aku tidak terlahir seperti itu. Dari lahir aku bahkan sudah sebatang kara. Tidak memiliki apapun. Apapun.

Sampai akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupku saja. Aku tidak bisa terus berada di sini, terlalu sepi dan perih untukku. Aku tidak memiliki apapun, sama seperti aku tidak berharga untuk siapapun. Berulang kali aku mencoba bunuh diri dan selalu gagal. Ada saja penghalang. Entah itu pemadam kebakaran sialan, tim penyelamat yang kebetulan ada di bawah tebing tempat aku melompat, atau bahkan seorang pendeta dari negeri jauh yang kutemui beberapa minggu lalu ketika aku dengan tololnya mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan terbakar. Aku diselamatkan, dan terus saja seperti itu. Seolah ada sesuatu yang tidak menginginkanku untuk mati, menginginkanku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berguna sebelum aku mati dan pergi ke tempat lain di mana aku bisa sendiri.

Tapi sepertinya kali ini aku akan berhasil.

Tak ada siapapun di sini. Aku sendiri di tengah-tengah jalur besi yang sepi. Tak ada seorangpun yang akan mengganggu dan aku akan melanjutkan jalan ini. Tak ada yang mencegahku melintas di tengah-tengah jalur besi itu. Sedikit demi sedikit, hingga aku sampai di tengah-tengahnya. Angin berdesir lebih kencang dari yang biasanya kurasakan. Terasa aneh, menggelitik, sekaligus mencekam. Aku sudah terlalu sering merasakannya, setiap kali aku mencoba menghilang dari dunia ini. Tadinya kupikir itu adalah sebuah sensasi aneh menjelang kematian. Tapi ternyata bukan, mengingat bagaimana akhirnya aku terselamatkan lagi. Bulu kuduk di sekujur tubuhku meremang, terlebih ketika aku mendengar sebuah suara melengking dari ujung jalan di sisi kiriku. Sesuatu berjalan ke arahku, diliputi selimut cahaya putih yang membutakan mata. Ular besi itu melaju dengan cepat, seiring dengan tertutupnya dua palang kayu bercat hitam putih di sisi depan dan belakangku. Suara mirip sirine lainnya mulai terdengar bersahut-sahutan, ingin mengalahkan suara desiran angin yang berembus tanpa henti, memecah keheningan tengah malam yang sunyi senyap selain semua suara-suara tadi.

Aku melangkah dalam senyap. Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dari yang seharusnya. Kutorehkan pandangan ke arah sumber cahaya menyilaukan itu berasal; ular besi itu melaju semakin cepat, semakin dekat. Aku bisa merasakan terpaan angin dari sisi kiri tubuhku, mendekat bagai angin ribut yang liar dan tak terkendali. Detik-detik terakhir ini membuatku gemetar. Kuhitung mundur waktu yang berlalu, namun terasa begitu lama buatku. Aku sudah begitu dekat dengan kematian, sehingga teori relativitas benar-benar berlaku saat ini. Datang tanpa bisa kukendalikan, dan aku akhirnya bisa menerima keadaan ini, di mana akhirnya setelah sekian belas tahun, aku akan pergi jauh. Sangat jauh, dalam sekelebat kedipan mata.

Jarak di antara kami menipis dengan cepat. Rasa antusias dan ketakutan bermunculan secara bergantian tanpa bisa kubendung. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari benda yang menyorotkan cahaya putih itu. Tak juga bisa memejamkan mata sebagaimana seharusnya orang yang akan mati. Dan entah mengapa, lama-kelamaan keyakinanku mulai pudar. Aku merasakan napas kehidupan menerpaku perlahan. Aku merasakan suara kehidupan mulai memanggilku untuk yang pertama kalinya, menjagaku agar tetap hidup. Tetapi aku tidak menginginkannya meski sebenarnya aku tidak yakin. karena, dunia ini terlalu sepi untukku…

"_Dia anak yatim piatu yang banyak dibicarakan itu—"_

"_Bagaimana sikapnya? Seperti anjing penurut, bukan? Hahahaha—"_

Air mata yang menggenang akhirnya jatuh begitu saja. Aku menyekanya dengan pedih, teringat bagaimana tetesan-tetesan air mata ini pernah mengalir lebih deras karena aku merasakan sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan. Rasa sakitnya tak bisa kutolerir lagi, ketika aku mengingat semua cercaan, hinaan, caci maki, kesakitan fisik, dan semua yang menyiksaku. Ingin sekali aku berteriak di depan wajah-wajah kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan itu, bahwa mereka hidup seperti binatang—lebih rendah, malah. Mereka menciptakan banyak keputusasaan di mata teman-teman panti asuhanku, membuat tempat itu menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk buatku. Aku tidak diperlakukan layaknya manusia. Sudah terlalu menyakitkan tujuh belas tahunku kusia-siakan di tangan takdir yang kejam, meletakkan kami di atas bumi dengan nasib yang acak. Mereka yang beruntung akan mendapatkan keluarga yang utuh, teman-teman yang baik, dan harta yang melimpah, juga kebahagiaan. Tetapi, _kami _yang tidak beruntung tidak akan mendapatkan semua itu.

Aku sudah terlalu muak dengan semua hal yang terjadi kepadaku. Bahkan sejak dulu, ketika hidupku baru saja dimulai.

Hampir setiap hari aku berjalan luntang-lantung tanpa arah yang jelas. Tanpa penantian atas apapun. Umurku masih sangat muda waktu itu, masih sangat kecil. Kehidupanku hanya diisi dengan petualangan-petualangan keras di jalanan. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang, memperhatikanku dan anak-anak lain seperti memperhatikan onggokan daging bertulang tak bernyawa. Beberapa memberi belas kasihan, tetapi aku menolak menerimanya. Aku bekerja keras, menempuh cara apapun supaya hari itu aku bisa makan. Segalanya kulakukan selama itu baik untukku dan untuk orang lain.

Bertahun-tahun kehidupanku seperti itu, dan aku lelah. Kemudian tiba saatnya aku jatuh sakit, tanpa apapun yang kumiliki untuk bisa pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku tertidur di atas hamparan salju yang beku di malam hari. Orang-orang berlalu dengan acuh dan sepertinya menganggap aku sudah mati, seperti kebanyakan bocah yang tidak akan selamat diterpa cuaca ekstrem itu. Tetapi aku berhasil bertahan beberapa jam lebih lama dari yang lain, sebelum akhirnya kurasakan seluruh tubuhku membeku dan rasanya menyakitkan. Aku ingat saat itu aku hampir mati jika saja bukan karena orang-orang yang membawaku ke panti asuhan. Mereka adalah sekelompok pejalan kaki—dua wanita dan satu lelaki—yang kebetulan sekali lewat di hadapanku ketika aku sekarat.

"Siapa namamu?" salah satu wanita bermata gelap yang berada di sisi kiriku bertanya lebih dulu. Yang lainnya memperhatikanku seolah aku ini benda asing.

Aku tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi selain melafalkan namaku yang kudapat dari kehidupan keras di jalan. "Kai," gumamku, melupakan nama asliku yang sesungguhnya, Kim Jong-in.

Sudah sangat lama sejak aku hidup sebagai Kai, seorang pemuda tangguh yang berbakat untuk hidup dan disegani oleh siapapun. Aku tahu rasanya disakiti, disiksa, atau diperlakukan semena-mena hanya agar aku bisa hidup. Semua itu kujalani beriringan dengan ketulusan dari diriku yang muncul perlahan-lahan. Dan hanya ada satu hal yang sangat kusesali, yaitu karena aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan keluargaku. Bagaimana sosok wanita yang melahirkanku, sosok ayah yang melindungiku, atau mungkin saja sebenarnya aku memiliki saudara kandung yang sangat menyayangiku. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka, melebihi keinginan apapun yang pernah aku punya.

Tetapi panti asuhan bukanlah tempat yang akan memberikanku sebuah keluarga yang kuimpikan. Kenyataannya jauh berbeda dari yang kuharapkan ketika tiga orang itu mendatangiku di pinggir jalan. Tadinya aku mengira tempat ini memiliki suasana yang hangat, anak-anak hidup dengan senang dan satu-persatu dari kami akan diadopsi secara rutin setiap beberapa bulan sekali, tapi pemikiran itu ternyata salah besar. Kami tidak akan pernah diadopsi. Tidak sama sekali. Bahkan akhirnya ketiga manusia biadab itulah yang menyiksa kami habis-habisan, memaksa kami bekerja seharian, mengabaikan yang sakit, dan membiarkan kami tersiksa karena kelaparan.

Akhirnya kami tidak sanggup lagi hidup di tempat itu. Tetapi dari tujuh orang yang kabur, hanya aku yang selamat. Tiga dari kami tertangkap dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib mereka akhirnya; dua dari kami berempat menghilang, dan seorang teman dekatku mati karena sakit. Aku tentu tidak ingin bernasib seperti mereka. Jadi aku bertahan sebisaku, sedapat mungkin mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghidupiku, dan membunuh jika perlu...

Ya, sekali, aku pernah membunuh. Aku membunuh seseorang yang ingin menyelamatkanku. Dan aku tidak ingin mengenang itu lagi. Hidupku sudah terlalu buruk dan kotor, tetapi aku masih ingin mencari keluargaku. Ke mana mereka, dan mengapa mereka menghilang. Hanya itu tujuanku hidup. Tetapi ketika tujuan hidup itu terasa semakin jauh dan tak tergapai, aku akan lebih memilih untuk mati.

"Awas! Minggir dari rel!"

Kusaksikan beberapa pria paruh baya mencoba mengejarku dari tempat yang sangat jauh, sehingga mereka hanya terlihat seperti titik kecil yang tak berarti. Tetapi aku tidak akan menghiraukan mereka, tidak juga akan melangkahkan kakiku dari jalur ini. Sudah saatnya aku mati, dan itu akan terjadi kurang dari lima detik lagi.

Aku memejamkan mata, menghitung mundur dari lima menuju empat, tiga, dua, satu... tetapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan sekujur tubuhku dikepuli asap hitam. Tubuhku terhempas jauh ke depan, membuatku menyeberangi jalur kereta itu dalam waktu sekejap mata. Aku terjerembab ke tanah basah, lenganku terluka cukup parah, dan selama sepersekian detik aku merasa seperti tak sadarkan diri. Ketika akhirnya aku sadar, mataku menangkap dua sosok berjubah yang berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Mereka menatapku dengan heran sekaligus senang, dan aku mengenali wajah salah satu dari mereka. Orang itu pernah menyelamatkanku dari percobaan untuk bunuh diri, dan setahuku dia sudah mati...

Tapi mereka terlihat segar bugar, meski kulit mereka tampak seperti salju diterpa cahaya bulan purnama.

"Kai, Sang Penguasa Teleportasi. Kami menemukanmu."

"S-siapa? Siapa kalian?" Aku bangkit dengan terseok-seok, memaksa lenganku yang terluka untuk menumpu tubuhku lagi agar aku bisa menatap wajah mereka lebih jelas lagi.

Sosok yang terlihat lebih muda menjawab, "Kami adalah EXO, dan kau sama seperti kami. Sekarang, bangkitlah, dan kita akan mencari sembilan saudara kita yang lain."

"Mulai sekarang hidupmu akan berharga, dan kau akan memiliki tujuan hidup lagi. Bangkitlah, Kai."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Suho  
**

**.**

**EXO, The Tree of Life  
**

******©2012**


	4. Suho

**EXO, The Tree of Life  
**

**.  
**

**A fanfiction by Lee Hyungseo and Kim Minhyun  
**

**.**

* * *

SAAT yang kunanti-nantikan hampir tiba. Aku sudah berjanji pada adik-adikku kalau musim panas ini aku akan mengajak mereka berlibur. Mungkin ke Incheon, mungkin juga ke Busan, yang jelas aku ingin mengajak mereka berlibur ke pantai yang bukan tempatku bekerja sehari-harinya.

Bisa kubilang, setiap hari aku melihat laut, kapal-kapal, seragam-seragam tim penyelamat, dan hampir setiap minggu aku menyaksikan ada saja orang yang tercebur atau menceburkan dirinya sendiri ke laut untuk mengakhiri hidup. Aku bekerja pada sebuah asuransi, tetapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai: _pekerjaan_ yang menjurus pada praktik. Sejak dua tahun lalu, hidupku terdedikasikan untuk orang lain. Aku banyak menyelamatkan nyawa orang, banyak juga menyaksikan orang-orang mati, dan tidak jarang juga aku gagal menyelamatkan hidup beberapa dari mereka.

Pertanyaanku hanya satu, mengapa orang-orang bodoh itu harus repot-repot mengakhiri hidup mereka ketika sebenarnya mereka tahu toh pada akhirnya hidup mereka bakal berakhir juga? Jujur saja aku ini sebenarnya cukup agamis, dan berasal dari keluarga yang juga _sangat_ agamis. Bayangkan orang-orang itu mati, dan aku membiarkan mereka begitu saja. Rasanya seperti aku tega membiarkan nyawa mereka melayang-layang tidak keruan di dunia. Bukankah manusia tidak pantas mendapatkan itu di akhir kehidupannya? Itulah fungsinya surga dan neraka, supaya orang-orang bisa mati dengan damai dan menemukan tempat mereka nantinya. Tetapi mereka lebih memilih untuk mengakali takdir dan mengakhiri hidup mereka lebih awal, membuat tuhan murka dan akhirnya justru menyengsarakan kehidupan mereka sendiri. Tidak, aku tidak bisa menerima hal itu.

Jadi aku rajin bekerja. Menyelamatkan orang-orang, dan membuat hidup mereka lebih baik lagi. Begitu juga hari ini, hari terakhir sebelum libur musim panas, sebelum jadwal kerjaku digantikan oleh rekanku yang lain. Setidaknya satu lagi hari kerja tak _akan_ membunuhku. Aku hafal sekali hari-hari di mana banyak orang bunuh diri. Natal, tahun baru, perayaan-perayaan, liburan; biasanya mereka melakukan itu karena kesepian yang sudah lama menggerogoti hidup mereka. Dan aku yakin itu juga karena mereka tidak banyak merenungi diri di tempat mereka beribadah, dan aku sangat menyayangkan hal itu.

Sebisa mungkin aku selalu mendatangi kediaman keluarga Byun. Sebanyak-banyaknya belajar dari sang kakek buyut keluarga yang kuno itu. Mereka tinggal di pinggiran Busan, jauh dari pantai, tetapi kediaman mereka selalu terasa damai dan sejuk bagiku. Aku selalu mendatangi kediaman mereka sebelum pergi ke laut. Mereka membuka tempat peribadatan kuno mereka agar bisa digunakan umum. Aku selalu berdoa dan memohon keselamatan, berjaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba saja sesuatu terjadi padaku nanti. Hanya... tindakan _jaga-jaga_.

Semakin aku dekat dengan kehidupan vertikalku, semakin damai rasanya. Aku tidak lagi terbebani rasa takut akan kegagalan dan semacamnya. Tetapi meski begitu, aku cukup takut akan satu hal; ketakutan yang muncul ketika aku melihat seniorku gagal melaksanakan tugasnya. Dia bukan hanya gagal menyelamatkan nyawa orang yang seharusnya dia selamatkan, tetapi juga gagal menyelamatkan nyawanya sendiri. Dia adalah senior kesayanganku, sangat berdedikasi dan menyayangi manusia. Tetapi orang baik memang harus selalu pergi lebih dahulu. Dan aku takut, kalau-kalau aku berakhir dengan kematian yang tidak kuinginkan.

Kunikmati sisa-sisa pagiku hari itu, tepat sebelum ponselku berdering keras sekali.

"Ya?"

Suara di balik sana memanggil namaku dengan antusias. "Hyung! Hyung! _Kudengar besok kau mau mengajak kami jalan-jalan!_"

"Oh, sial. Aku ketahuan," gerutuku. "Siapa yang memberitahumu? _Eomma_?"

"_Ada_ _deh_." Adikku yang satu itu benar-benar membuatku... gemas. "_Makanya, hari ini jangan pulang malam-malam ya, _Hyung! _Aku bakal pulang membawa _jajangmyeon _buatmu nanti__!_"

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja."

Suara di balik sana tertawa. "_Oke, sampai ketemu nanti, _Hyung! _Kami sayang padamu!_"

Telponnya diputus. Tumben sekali dia mengatakan kata-kata yang membuatku gatal-gatal begitu.

Akhirnya kuselesaikan doaku. Seperti biasa, memohon keselamatan untukku dan orang lain. Setelah itu aku bisa meninggalkan kediaman Byun dengan tenang.

Aku berlari memutari kuil milik keluarga Byun, melewati pagar depan yang terbuka lebar, menemukan sosok Byun Baekhyun yang berdiri terpaku menatapku. Aku merasakan sesuatu menggerayangi tengkuk dan tanganku yang tertutupi jaket. Seolah ada suatu hubungan di antara aku dan Baekhyun yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa. Aku tidak pernah berbicara pada Baekhyun, tetapi rasanya seperti aku benar-benar mengenalnya. Baekhyun juga menatapku dengan cara yang sama. Dia melihatku berlari dengan heran. Ada sesuatu yang dilihatnya dari dalam diriku. Sesuatu yang menyelubungi diriku yang hanya dirinya saja yang bisa melihat. Aku tidak bisa berhenti karena aku tidak punya alasan untuk berhenti. Jadi sebisa mungkin aku mencoba untuk menghiraukannya, berlari lebih jauh.

Sejenak, lautan terasa asing bagiku. Bau asin dan angin lembab terasa amat menyengat. Air asin yang biasanya menggelitik kaki kini terasa menusuk-nusuk. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa. Entah memang seperti itu atau mungkin sebenarnya cuma sugesti karena keterpakuanku tadi. Aku masih dihantui wajah Baekhyun yang berdiri mematung dan melihatku seolah-olah _aku_ ini monster. Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti tentang ini. Dan pada akhirnya yang kulakukan seharian hanya berpatroli kesana-kemari menikmati deburan ombak yang cukup besar untuk hari ini dan embusan angin yang membelai leherku yang jenjang.

Perahu yang kutumpangi melaju dengan tenang, sesekali berguncang karena ombak atau karang, setelah itu kian melaju secepat angin membawa kami. Aku hampir terlelap dibuatnya, ketika tiba-tiba seorang dari anak buahku berteriak begitu keras, memanggil-manggilku dan beberapa awak kapal yang lain. Seseorang baru saja terjun bebas dari jembatan gantung di atas laut. Satu lagi percobaan bunuh diri di tempat ini, dan aku harus cepat bertindak.

Kubelokkan perahu secepat yang aku bisa. Aku memacunya dengan brutal, melihat jauhnya jarak di antara aku dan orang itu. Dia jatuh ke laut dan tidak muncul lagi ke permukaan. Sialnya lagi, ombak sedang besar-besarnya saat itu. Orang itu memang sinting.

"Aku harus melompat. Tidak mungkin mengambilnya dengan tali!" Aku berteriak di tengah deburan ombak.

"Kau tidak bisa melompat ke sana! Ombaknya sangat besar!"

"Kalian tidak akan bisa mencapai karang-karang itu!"

"Tunggu, _Sunbae_! Jangan nekat!"

Aku tidak menggubrisnya. Cepat-cepat kulepaskan sepatu dan kukenakan jaket penyelamat yang kusimpan di bawah dek. Aku terjun ke dalam laut, menyelam ke tempat yang aman dari ombak, di mana segalanya berwarna biru tua. Sangat gelap. Sesosok manusia melayang-layang di dalam air, entah bagaimana aku yakin dia masih hidup dan pasti bisa bertahan. Aku tidak memiliki oksigen yang cukup di dalam paru-paruku, jadi aku kembali naik ke permukaan. Di atas perahu, empat orang anak buahku menyiapkan tali dan menjaga agar perahu tetap seimbang meski dihajar ombak. Salah satu dari mereka melemparkan sebuah pelampung dengan tali ke arahku. Aku tidak bisa menggunakannya, itu akan memperlambat. Aku kembali turun ke dalam laut, menyelam dan berenang secepat yang aku bisa, meraih pemuda itu tepat di punggungnya, dan dengan segala kekuatan yang tersisa aku membawanya ke permukaan. Kami harus mencapai perahu sebelum ombak lainnya datang, dan aku tidak akan bisa banyak bergerak karena karang-karang kecil yang berada di sekitarku. Tubuhku lecet di mana-mana, tetapi semuanya hampir tidak terasa ketika aku berhasil mencapai perahu dan mengangkat pemuda itu ke sana.

"_Sunbae_, cepat naik!"

"Tidak! Bawa dia dulu!"

Kuangkat tubuh pemuda itu sekuat tenaga, hanya berselang beberapa detik sebelum ombak lainnya datang. Ombak terakhir jauh lebih besar dari yang lain. Tubuhku terhempas digulung ombak, dan sekilas aku bisa melihat orang-orang di dalam perahu berteriak memanggil namaku. Aku kembali berenang ke arah perahu itu, begitu juga dengan perahu itu mencoba mendekatiku, tetapi akhirnya ombak besar yang lain menyeretku lagi lebih jauh ke tengah laut. Ombak lainnya datang menghantam seluruh tubuhku. Begitu banyak air laut yang kutelan yang terasa membakar kerongkongan. Aku hanya bisa kembali ke permukaan selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ombak yang lain kembali datang menghantamku dan membawaku lebih jauh lagi ke tengah lautan, jauh ke dalam.

"_Sunbae_! _Sunbae_—"

Aku terhempas ke dalam lautan. Air laut yang ganas itu kini memasuki kerongkongan dan tenggorokanku. Aku mulai kehabisan napas. Seluruh tubuhku terasa kejang dan ujung-ujung jariku mati rasa. Aku mencoba berenang lagi ke permukaan, tetapi tepat saat itu ombak terbesar yang kulihat saat itu menghantam wajah dan perutku, menghempaskanku ke dalam lautan dan membenturkanku ke arah karang. Aku mencium bau darah yang sangat kuat. Kepala bagian belakangku terbentur hebat dan berdarah. Ombak lainnya datang dan melemparku ke arah karang lagi. Aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku seperti dihunjam palu besar. Darah mengucur dan bersatu dengan air laut, semakin banyak hingga akhirnya aku merasakan kesadaranku menghilang perlahan. Aku mencoba bernapas tetapi seluruh paru-paruku telah teracuni air laut dan bernapas rasanya seperti menelan api. Aku tidak ingin menyerah, tetapi kesadaranku mulai hilang. Permukaan berada sangat jauh di atasku, dan aku melihat beberapa orang berenang ke arahku, tetapi jarak mereka terlalu jauh. Ombak terakhir menghantamku lagi dan melemparku kembali ke dalam lautan. Kepalaku terbentur begitu keras kali ini, dan yang selanjutnya kurasakan adalah rasa sakit yang menjalari seluruh tubuhku, juga paru-paruku.

Bayangan orang-orang itu menghilang perlahan...

Satu demi satu gambaran-gambaran acak terlihat di benakku. Orang-orang itu membawaku ke tepi pantai. Aku melihat tubuhku sendiri terkulai di sana. Beberapa dari mereka saling berteriak agar yang lain memanggil ambulans, sementara itu yang lainnya menghentak-hentakkan dadaku agar aku bernapas lagi. Di sisi lain, aku melihat pemuda yang kuselamatkan, terduduk di sisi yang aman dengan selimut tebal menutupi sekujur tubuhnya. Aku melihat raut bersalah di wajahnya, ketika dia melihat tubuhku tergeletak kaku dan biru. Aku sama sekali tidak bernapas, bahkan segala macam pertolongan pernapasan tidak membantuku sama sekali. Aku benar-benar yakin saat itu kalau ketakutanku selama ini benar-benar terjadi.

Aku _mati_.

Gambaran itu menghilang. Yang selanjutnya kulihat adalah lorong yang terang-benderang. Aku melihat sesuatu di sana. Cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Kukira tadinya aku sedang mengalami pengalaman perjalanan menuju alam lain, tapi ternyata tidak. _Baekhyun_ ada di sana. Dia menoleh padaku sebelum akhirnya menghilang diliputi cahaya putih, dan serta-merta seluruh tubuhku diselubungi selimut air. Kuangkat kedua tanganku, dan dari masing-masing telapak tangan muncul gumpalan-gumpalan air yang bisa kukendalikan sendiri. Aku sadar telah berada di suatu tempat yang asing; seperti sebuah lorong bangunan megah, dan sekonyong-konyong pemuda yang kuselamatkan tadi muncul di hadapanku dan menghilang secepat kedipan mata.

"Dia... dia bernapas!"

"Demi Tuhan, _dia_ bernapas!"

Aku terbangun dari mimpi singkatku. Kuhirup udara segar sebanyak yang kubisa. Aku tersadar bahwa akhirnya aku selamat dari kematian... ataukah telah bangkit dari kematian?

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari diriku. Aku merasa jauh, jauh lebih hidup. Kedua tanganku kini bisa mengendalikan air, dan bahkan menciptakan air itu sendiri. Aku tahu bahwa aku bukanlah satu-satunya yang memiliki kekuatan ini. Aku jelas tahu siapa lagi yang harus kutemui untuk kuminta penjelasan. Maka saat itu juga aku bangkit, berlari secepat yang kubisa, mengabaikan segala rasa sakit yang masih tersisa di paru-paruku.

**.**

AKU mencari Baekhyun saat itu juga. Dan ketika aku menemukannya, ia menyambutku dengan sebuah tatapan yang berbeda dari yang biasanya.

"Byun Baekhyun," panggilku, dengan napas yang tidak keruan. "Siapa kau sebenarnya? _Apa_ yang terjadi kepadaku?"

Ia menjawab dengan nada lebih tinggi, "Aku adalah EXO. Dan jika kau bertanya seperti itu kepadaku, itu artinya kau juga sama sepertiku. Kau telah merasakan kematianmu sendiri yang akhirnya membangkitkan kekuatanmu, Sang Penguasa Air. Sekarang kau telah datang kepadaku, dan kewajiban kita selanjutnya adalah mencari sepuluh saudara kita yang lain."

"Tidak, tidak. Ini tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin aku mendapat pilihan acak dan memperoleh kekuatan seperti itu?" bantahku, menyesali proses yang menyakitkan yang harus kutempuh untuk memperoleh 'kekuatan' itu.

"Kau tidak dipilih secara acak. Kau ditakdirkan untuk menerimanya. Tapi kau tidak sendiri. Masih ada sepuluh lagi saudara seperti kita dan kita harus mencari mereka. Karena mulai sekarang, itulah tujuan hidupmu dan hidup kita. Mencari EXO yang lain," ujarnya. "Sekarang, bangkitlah dari kehidupan lamamu yang semu. Kau telah memiliki kehidupan baru."

Kutekan keningku dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mencerna penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Kelak, ketika kau mulai terbiasa, kau akan segera mengerti. Kau tidak sendirian, Suho. Tidak akan pernah sendirian."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Baekhyun  
**

**.**

**EXO, The Tree of Life  
**

**©2012**

**.  
**

**AN:** Sebenernya saya gak begitu suka pake AN, tapi ada beberapa review yg harus saya bales di sini soalnya yg review pada gak login. (jejelin bibir Kai xD)  
_ZhieCho_: Entah kenapa humor sama fluff itu susah buat saya. Kalo humor, takut humornya ga nyampe. Kalo fluff, takut fluff-nya gak nyampe #eh. Tapi _mian _ya, kayaknya nasib para legenda di sini bakal miris dulu, baru setelah mereka berduabelas, mereka bisa bahagia. (_winks_)

_HaruHaru Meo35_: Niatnya sih _full action_, jadi gak dikasih cinta-cintaan. Kalo soal _pairing _EXO, mungkin di sini pembawaannya mereka bersahabat kayak—ehm, bocoran—Chanyeol dan Sehun, dan Luhan dan Kris.

_Thanks for reading and reviewing, minna-san. :3_


	5. Baekhyun

**EXO, The Tree of Life  
**

**.  
**

**A fanfiction by Lee Hyungseo and Kim Minhyun  
**

**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3, BAEKHYUN**

HARI ini akan terasa lebih panjang dari hari-hari yang lain. Semuanya dimulai pagi ini, ketika aku terbangun, dan kakek buyutku berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamarku, menantiku untuk keluar. Aku sampai melompat kaget gara-gara kakek buyut berlaku seperti itu. Yah, aku tahu, aku spesial. Aku sangat dipuja di sini, rasanya seperti diperlakukan layaknya dewa. Aku tidak diwajibkan melakukan pekerjaan rumah, tetapi aku selalu bersikeras melakukannya. Merapikan halaman, membersihkan kebun dan kuil, dan terkadang melakukan pekerjaan di dalam rumah. Tetapi aku belum menceritakan mengapa aku bisa seperti ini...

"_Baekhyun, tolong kaubuka dulu pintu kuil. Beberapa orang pasti sudah menunggu._"

"_Baik, baik. Aku mengerti._"

Aku cukup bahagia dengan keluargaku, kehidupanku. Aku memiliki seorang kakek buyut, seorang ibu yang sangat menyayangiku, dan seorang kakak laki-laki yang selalu tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Walaupun untuk yang satu itu, mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku tidak menginginkan kekuatan yang datangnya entah dari mana ini.

Suatu pagi aku terbangun dari tidurku. Umurku empat belas, dan hanya itu yang kuingat. Aku tidak memiliki memori masa kecil. Semua kenanganku hanya dimulai dari sana. Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa bisa begitu. Yang kuketahui hanyalah, aku adalah Byun Baekhyun, seorang pewaris tunggal segala harta benda keluarga yang kuno ini. Keluargaku memang kuno, dan aku tinggal di lingkungan yang juga sangat kuno, masih sangat kental dengan nuansa abad awal, dan cerita-cerita legenda yang selalu diceritakan kakek buyut ketika aku masih kecil.

_Termasuk cerita tentang dua belas legenda itu._

Suatu ketika aku sedang terduduk di halaman belakang, menanti ibuku pulang. Aku bermain-main di sana. Dan seperti kebanyakan bocah seusiaku, keseimbanganku tidak begitu bagus. Aku terjatuh. Sial bagiku, tempatku jatuh adalah sebuah sumur tua yang sudah ada di halaman belakang rumah keluargaku sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu. Bagian dasar sumur itu sudah tertimbun tanah, dan menyisakan jarak dua meter dari permukaan. Ketika aku terjatuh ke dalam sana, yang kupikirkan adalah, aku pasti bakal mati. Seluruh tubuhku luka-luka, dan kaki kananku terkilir. Selama beberapa jam aku terdiam di sana, bahkan tidak bisa menangis karena aku ketakutan. Sampai akhirnya rasa sakit di tangan kiriku membuatku menjerit seperti anak bayi.

Kuperhatikan tanganku dengan saksama. Luka di tanganku, perlahan tapi pasti, sembuh dengan sendirinya. Luka itu kuperkirakan baru akan sembuh setelah berminggu-minggu, tetapi nyatanya ternyata sembuh dalam setengah jam. Dari celah luka itu, aku melihat cahaya menyeruak keluar. Terang sekali, dan aku yakin akan menyilaukan orang-orang yang melihatnya. Tetapi ajaib bagiku, aku sama sekali tidak merasa silau karenanya.

Berjam-jam kuhabiskan di dalam sumur itu. Tanpa makanan, ataupun air. Aku tahu orang-orang sedang mencariku, tetapi mereka tidak akan memikirkan sumur itu untuk mencariku. Mereka pikir sumur itu sudah terlalu dangkal walaupun sebenarnya mereka salah besar. Malam semakin larut dan aku membutuhkan penerangan. Aku _benci_ sekali kegelapan. Kemudian, ketika kegelapan mulai datang, kutelungkupkan kedua tanganku pada wajahku, dan tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya muncul. Aku terkejut karena cahaya itu begitu terang, menyorot ke langit seperti lampu sorot paling terang yang pernah kulihat. Orang-orang berdatangan dan melihatku terjebak di dalam sumur. Akhirnya aku diselamatkan. Dan dari sanalah mereka mulai mengistimewakanku, karena aku menuruni salah satu dari keduabelas kekuatan legenda itu.

Api, air, angin, cahaya, tanah, petir, es, kekuatan teleportasi, telekinesis, kemampuan terbang, penguasa waktu, dan pemberi kehidupan, adalah keduabelas kekuatan yang dikisahkan kakek buyutku. Kami semua memiliki koneksi yang sama, bahwa ketika kami saling bertemu, kami akan saling mengenali. Dan itulah yang terjadi padaku. Akulah yang pertama kali membangkitkan kekuatanku sendiri, melatihnya supaya bisa kukendalikan. Karena dengan semakin aku terlatih, aku akan semakin bisa mengenali sebelas saudaraku yang lain. Termasuk ketika aku mulai mengenali Suho yang hampir setiap pagi selalu datang ke kediamanku untuk menggunakan kuil peribadatan yang kami buka untuk umum. Pagi ini ketika aku membuka pintu kuil, aku melihatnya berjalan menuju tempatku berdiri. Bahkan di hari terakhir sebelum liburan pun, dia masih saja bekerja untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang di sana. Pekerjaannya memang mulia, tetapi aku yakin itu juga akan membahayakan kehidupannya sendiri.

Suho menyadari bahwa aku memperhatikannya karena aku memang merasa mengenalnya. Entah bagaimana aku yakin bahwa Suho adalah EXO yang lain, hanya saja aku sangat menyayangkan bahwa kekuatannya belum bangkit sama sekali. Membangkitkan sebuah kekuatan tidak bisa melalu cara paksaan, harus takdirlah yang melakukannya. Suho tahu aku memperhatikannya, tetapi dia tidak tahu mengapa. Karena itulah, aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, sampai kekuatannya bangkit saat waktunya tiba.

Hampir setiap malam tidurku tidak nyenyak. Kepalaku terasa pening memikirkan segala macam tentang legenda-legenda ini. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menemukan mereka semua sebelum tenggat waktunya habis? Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari kami—atau lebih buruk lagi—beberapa dari kami ternyata berubah _jahat_? Tetapi aku tidak merasakan adanya kekuatan lain yang bangkit, kecuali satu yang terasa mulai muncul. Aku masih sendiri, dan aku harus menunggu sampai semuanya bangkit, baru setelah itu kami bisa mempersatukan legenda yang dikisahkan kakek buyutku.

Beberapa jam aku berguling-guling tidak keruan di atas ranjang. Mataku sama sekali tidak mau terpejam. Sepertinya bakal terjadi sesuatu yang besar esok hari. Tetapi kalau aku harus menunggu delapan jam lagi dengan mata terbuka dan tanpa sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan, ini akan sangat menjengkelkan. Aku ingat betul aku akhirnya merenung malam itu. Rasanya seperti aku akan kehilangan sesuatu yang besar karena kewajibanku untuk meninggalkannya. Biar bagaimanapun aku berlari, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan ini. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kewajiban tentang dua belas legenda ini. Karena itulah aku harus siap. Aku bahkan harus siap untuk meninggalkan keluargaku ketka sudah tiba waktunya untuk pergi nanti.

Aku ingat betul memimpikan sesuatu tentang tenggelam dan sebuah kekuatan lain yang bangkit. Aku melihat seseorang yang selama ini kuperhatikan berada di hadapanku, dengan kedua tangannya memancarkan semburan-semburan air seperti kran. Tepat tengah malam aku terbangun, tepat sebelum aku merasakan elemen air telah bangkit.

**.**

Keesokan harinya, seperti dugaanku, Suho datang kepadaku. Dia terlihat berbeda dari dirinya yang biasanya kutemui. Aku merasakan kekuatan itu telah bangkit dalam dirinya. Satu simbol lain telah terbuka, dan aku menemukan Suho sebagai sang penguasa air. Aku melihat banyak pertanyaan tertera di dalam matanya, dan tatapannya betul-betul menghakimiku.

"Byun Baekhyun." Napasnya terengah-engah, tetapi nada bicaranya begitu menusuk. Bau lautan yang asin menyelubungi sekujur tubuhnya, membuatku mengernyit sebelum menangkap kalimat lain yang ia lontarkan. "Siapa kau sebenarnya? _Apa_ yang terjadi kepadaku?"

Berpikir sejenak, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat, kuawali penjelasanku. "Aku adalah EXO," jelasku, entah dia bakal menerimanya atau tidak. "Dan jika kau bertanya seperti itu kepadaku, itu artinya kau juga sama sepertiku. Kau telah merasakan kematianmu sendiri yang akhirnya membangkitkan kekuatanmu, Sang Penguasa Air. Sekarang kau telah datang kepadaku, dan kewajiban kita selanjutnya adalah mencari sepuluh saudara kita yang lain."

Suho menggeleng. Aku menangkap perasaan yang bingung sekaligus takut dari dalam dirinya yang dia coba sembunyikan, dan gagal total. "Apa... apa artinya?"

"Artinya, kau spesial." Aku meraih pegangan pada pagar, menariknya dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan derit yang mengganggu pendengaran. Suho terlihat bingung ketika kupersilakan dia masuk. Langkahnya begitu canggung, lebih-lebih ketika aku menggiringnya ke ruang tengah, tempat paling sakral di rumahku yang kuno ini. Segala rupa dupa-dupaan, patung-patung dan pahatan-pahatan, serta lukisan-lukisan bermakna memenuhi seluruh sudut ruangan ini. Tepat di pojok sebelah barat ruang tengah, terpampang sebuah lukisan yang sudah sangat tua. Sebuah lingkaran kehidupan terlukis jelas, terselubungi nuansa jingga dan merah menyala, menampakkan keduabelas simbol dari masing-masing kekuatan. Lingkaran itu terbagi dua. Matahari dan bulan terletak berseberangan, berlawanan, menggambarkan keadaan dua dunia yang renggang. Suho mengenali salah satu simbolnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi spesial? Bagaimana mungkin aku mendapatkan undian yang begitu acak seperti ini?"

"Ini sama sekali tidak acak, Suho. Jauh di lubuk hatimu, kau mengenali semua ini. Kau bahkan mengenalku sebaik aku mengenalmu. Kau melihatku, baru saja, ketika menurutmu kau sudah mati. Bukankah aku benar?"

"Ya," jawabnya. "Ya, benar, aku mengenalmu! Kau tampak familier. Tetapi, bagaimana mungkin? Berbicara denganmu saja baru sekali ini kualami."

"Bahkan jika memikirkannya dengan akal sehat pun tak akan kau temukan jawabannya." Aku meraih sebongkah batu di dalam perapian yang tak pernah dinyalakan. Di atasnya terukir sebuah simbol sederhana. Simbol yang mewakili kekuatan dari sang penguasa air. "Dan bahkan sejak dahulu, ini selalu menjadi milikmu."

Bongkahan batu itu berpindah tangan sebelum aku melanjutkan, "Dari mana aku harus memulainya? _Well_, katakanlah, kebanyakan orang meyakini bahwa tiap-tiap dari diri mereka memiliki sisi berkebalikan di dunia lain. Itulah yang sering disebut dengan dunia paralel. Dunia paralel dan dunia kita pada hakikatnya berkebalikan. Segala macam yang hidup di dunia kita tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan dunia paralel. Segalanya berkesinambungan, tetapi tidak ditakdirkan untuk saling bertemu.

"Dua dunia tumbuh dan berkembang di dalam dimensi yang berbeda, tetapi tetap dalam waktu yang sama. Ketika kedua dunia saling tumbuh dan berkembang, ikatan antardunia akan melonggar, dan itulah yang kian hari terjadi. Pernahkah kau dengar tentang Pohon Kehidupan, Suho?" tanyaku, kemudian Suho mengangguk. "Itulah kita berduabelas. Ketika kita semua berkumpul, Pohon Kehidupan yang telah kering karena kekuatan jahat dan kebusukan hati manusia akan terbentuk kembali, dan ikatan kedua dunia yang merenggang akan menjadi erat lagi untuk waktu yang lama—setidaknya sampai generasi kita yang selanjutnya terlahir—dan keadaan akan menjadi damai kembali. Dan aku yakin kau tahu pasti konsekuensinya jika kita _gagal_."

"Sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari sekadar sepasang bola yang terlepas dari tali sumbunya," imbuhnya.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau harus tahu mengapa aku menjelaskan kepadamu segala macam seluk-beluk tentang legenda ini," aku menambahkan. "Kau memiliki elemen sang pemimpin, elemen air. Meski saat ini kau sendiri belum yakin, tetapi pada akhirnya kau dengan sendirinya akan menyadari posisimu, Suho. Aku bukanlah orang yang bisa membimbing satupun dari kalian, atau bahkan keduabelas dari kita semua. Kau yang harus membimbing kami semua. Aku hanya perantara dari segala macam informasi tentang legenda ini. Dan segalanya tergantung padamu, Sang Penjaga.

"Mau tidak mau, sanggup tidak sanggup, kau harus menerimanya. Jauh di dalam inti dari dirimu yang paling kecil, kau memiliki jiwa seorang pemimpin dari para legenda. Kau adalah reinkarnasi dari semua penjaga EXO terdahulu. Dan itu sudah ditakdirkan kepadamu, bahkan jauh sebelum kau terlahir."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa? Bagaimana kalau aku gagal? Aku hanya orang biasa, Baekhyun. Tidak seperti kau yang memang sudah mengetahui ini semua sejak lahir!" Suho mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Aku mendengar suara gigi-giginya bergemeretak hebat.

"Kau meragukan dirimu sendiri? Hah? Berani-beraninya kau melakukan itu—"

Sekonyong-konyong seberkas cahaya kebiruan terpancar dari dalam perapian. Satu dari sepuluh bongkahan batu yang tersisa mulai berpendar menampakkan sinarnya. Aku mencari bongkahan batu yang bersinar di antara bongkahan-bongkahan yang lain. Satu di antara sepuluh dengan simbol segitiga di atasnya bersinar semakin terang. Aku merogoh kuat-kuat ke dalam perapian, menggapai bongkahan batu berbentuk oval itu dan bergegas membawanya keluar. Simbol di atas bongkahan batu itu berpendar semakin terang, seiring dengan sebuah visi yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam kepalaku.

Seorang EXO di luar sana, sendirian, telah begitu putus asa dan mencoba melarikan diri dari dunia di sekitarnya.

"Putuskan sekarang, Suho. Apakah kau akan ikut denganku atau pergi untuk selama-lamanya dari kehidupan yang menurutmu terlalu berat ini?"

"Bisa-bisanya kau memanfaatkan keadaan ini—"

"Terserah padamu, aku berangkat sekarang. Asal kau tahu, aku bisa menghilang secepat cahaya. Kau hanya punya waktu singkat sebelum aku pergi dan menghilang dari kehidupanmu untuk selama-lamanya."

"Baik, baiklah!" Suho merengut. "Kita cari dia—siapapun orang ini!"

**.**

Kami menghabiskan berjam-jam mencari posisi kekuatan yang baru itu, sampai akhirnya aku menemukan tempat kekuatan itu berpendar. Kami sampai di sana pada malam hari. Sebuah jalur perlintasan kereta api dalam kota. Suho bertanya-tanya apa yang bisa kami temukan di tempat ini, tetapi mataku bisa menangkap dengan jelas sosok seorang remaja akhir yang berdiri di tengah-tengah jalur itu. Aku melihat keputusasaan di dalam matanya. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan hidup, dan sedetik kemudian pengetahuan itu muncul begitu saja di dalam benakku.

Namanya adalah Kai. Sang penguasa teleportasi.

"Dia remaja yang kuselamatkan di laut tadi pagi!" pekik Suho. "Dan sekarang dia berniat bunuh diri lagi? Kita harus mencegahnya!"

Aku menahan Suho supaya tidak mengacaukan segalanya. "Tenang saja, kekuatannya yang akan menyelamatkannya."

"Kau gila! Tubuhnya bakal hancur-lebur!"

Aku tidak menggubris. Dan benar perkiraanku. Sepersekian detik sebelum kereta itu menghancurkan tubuhnya, Kai terhempas ke seberang jalur kereta. Tubuhnya terjerembap ke tanah basah, tepat di depan kaki-kaki kami.

Aku dan Suho saling bertatapan dengannya. Remaja itu memandang kami penuh tanya, dan aku merasakan ketakutan yang amat besar tengah menyelimutinya.

Kami bertiga saling merasakan koneksi itu lagi.

"Kai, Sang Penguasa Teleportasi. Kami menemukanmu."

Kai menatapku seolah-olah aku adalah malaikat kematian. Tidak heran, mengingat pakaian macam apa yang kukenakan sekarang. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tetapi bukan air mata yang menyebabkannya. Tepat sebelum aku ingin bicara lagi, dia bertanya, "S-siapa? Siapa kalian?"

Aku benci mengetahui fakta bahwa aku harus melakukan drama aku-adalah-EXO ini berulang-ulang, mungkin saja sampai sepuluh kali ke depan. Tetapi, mengingat Suho belum bisa diharapkan, tidak ada jalan lain selain harus menjelaskannya lagi dari awal. Jadi aku memulainya lagi.

"Kami adalah EXO, dan kau sama seperti kami. Sekarang, bangkitlah, dan kita akan mencari sembilan saudara kita yang lain."

"Mulai sekarang hidupmu akan berharga, dan kau akan memiliki tujuan hidup lagi. Bangkitlah, Kai."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Chanyeol  
**

**.**

**EXO, The Tree of Life  
**

******©2012**

******.  
**

******A/N:** Seperti biasa, balesan review sebelumnya, kekeke~  
_Asahi: _Iya nak(?), memang sebagian besar di sini Hyungseo kembangkan dengan konsep '_almost die_'. (ketawa setan)

_Pelangi Senja: _Nah, _you got the point_! Di sini ceritanya memang Baek yang sadar duluan sama kekuatannya, dan ada juga yang sok cuek bebek. Peran antagonis ada dong, salah dua(?) dari member EXO malah, LOL.

_Oppahjussi: _Ano, itu sebenernya ada penekanan dari Suho soal kata 'pekerjaan', ahjussi. Soalnya bagi dia menyelamatkan nyawa orang sebagai pekerjaannya itu harusnya nggak dia anggap 'pekerjaan', semacam itulah. Eh iya, soal typo aku khilaf soalnya. (plak)

_Thanks for reading and reviewing, minna-san. :3_


	6. Chanyeol

**EXO, The Tree of Life  
**

**.  
**

**A fanfiction by Lee Hyungseo and Kim Minhyun  
**

**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4, CHANYEOL**

PENCARIANKU selama berminggu-minggu akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Ya, setelah aku mengungkap kekuatan di dalam diriku, aku mencoba mencari tahu dari mana sumber kekuatan itu berasal, dan bagaimana kekuatan itu bisa sampai kepadaku. Tapi fakta yang kudapatkan sama sekali berbeda dari yang kuharapkan. Setelah berpuluh hari berkelana tidak jelas, menantang risiko terkubur hidup-hidup di dalam sebuah bangunan reyot yang nyaris runtuh, dan terjebak di dalam kejar-kejaran, buku yang kutemukan ini tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan rinci mengapa aku, Park Chanyeol, secara _kebetulan_ mendapatkan kekuatan pengendali api yang konyol ini. Tidak juga menjelaskan, mengapa orang-orang sepertiku pada akhirnya dibuang oleh orang-orang terdekatnya sendiri.

Aku mengungkap kekuatan ini beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika keluargaku hampir hancur tidak keruan. Sejak kedua orang tuaku berpisah, aku tinggal dengan ayahku, entah karena alasan apa. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan liar di jalan. Teman-temanku adalah orang-orang brengsek sepertiku, yang senang mabuk-mabukan, kebut-kebutan menantang maut, dan mencuri juga kalau aku sedang ingin melakukannya. Aku bebas sebebas yang aku inginkan. Kalau laki-laki sialan yang meminta dipanggil ayah itu melarangku atau mengomeliku tanpa alasan jelas, aku bisa langsung memukulnya dengan tinju api langsung di tempatnya berdiri.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak menyesal memiliki kekuatan ini. Yang kusesali hanyalah karena aku menghancurkan hidup semua orang. Salah satu alasan utama dari kehancuran keluarga ini juga adalah karena diriku dan kekuatan yang kumiliki ini. Saudara-saudara kandungku menghilang semua entah ke mana, dan alasan utama mereka pergi adalah karena mereka takut kepadaku.

Ya, semua orang pantas takut kepadaku, karena mereka semua lemah. Sama sekali berbeda denganku.

Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas saat-saat pertama aku mengungkap kekuatan ini—di luar kenyataan bahwa aku tidak tahu dari mana asal kekuatanku ini. Salah satu musuh bebuyutanku menantangku balapan lagi. Cih, apa susahnya mengalahkan bocah tengik tidak tahu malu itu? Aku bahkan langsung mengalahkannya dari lap pertama. Tapi dia jelas curang, dan membuatku jatuh tertimpa motorku sendiri. Motorku meledak dan semua orang menjerit melihatku bangkit dengan seluruh permukaan tubuhku diselimuti api. Aku berjalan biasa seolah tak ada yang terjadi, karena aku memang tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali sekalipun tubuhku diselubungi api. Orang-orang konyol itu berhamburan dan mengira aku ini iblis yang muncul dari kecelakaan itu—oh, yang benar saja. Tapi memang nyatanya aku berubah menjadi _iblis_, menurutku. Dengan kekuatanku, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan. Lebih bebas dari yang pernah kurasakan. Dan rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Sampai hidupku akhirnya benar-benar hancur karena kekuatan itu sendiri. Tidak ada satupun orang yang mau berada dekat dengan seorang Park Chanyeol lagi.

Seumur hidupku aku mengira bahwa kecelakaan itulah yang memancing kekuatanku untuk keluar, tetapi ternyata tidak. Karena sebenarnya kekuatanku sudah bangkit sejak aku masih kecil, dan itu memberiku alasan mengapa dulu aku bisa dibilang tak pernah punya teman. Jika aku marah, aku akan langsung membakar apa saja yang kulihat, dan tidak heran jika teman-teman masa kecilku menghindar dariku untuk selama-lamanya.

Lantas, dari mana kekuatanku berasal? Aku mencoba menggali masa lalu, tetapi tidak ada jawaban pasti yang kutemukan. Tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, dan itu membuatku marah. Aku begitu marah karena tidak mengetahui siapa diriku yang sebenarnya, apa tujuanku hidup, dan mengapa aku sendirian.

Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan buku ini. Lembaran-lembaran tua yang sudah menguning, dijilid rapi dan disimpan di bawah reruntuhan sebuah bangunan di tengah padang rumput. Aku membukanya perlahan begitu menemukannya. Buku itu berisi simbol-simbol, sejarah kami, proses reinkarnasi, dan bagaimana kami harus menyangga dua dunia yang berbeda agar tidak saling berjauhan. Tetapi buku itu tidak menjelaskan tentang kehidupan seorang legenda _sepertiku_, dan membuat buku ini jadi terasa tidak berguna. Yang bisa kutemui di sana hanyalah sejarah tentang Pohon Kehidupan, yaitu kami berduabelas. Kami harus saling mencari satu sama lain, berkumpul, melaksanakan upacara di tengah-tengah dua belas pilar penyangga. Dengan begitu, dunia manusia dan dunia paralel akan terus berdampingan sampai ke generasi EXO berikutnya.

Hanya itu yang aku ketahui dari buku tua ini. Aku mencoba mencari jejak-jejak para 'saudara'ku. Dan hanya satu yang bisa kutemukan. Keturunan Sang Penguasa Tanah, yang ternyata berasal dari sebuah keluarga yang tinggal cukup jauh dari tempat ini.

Aku memacu motor terakhirku ini, secepat yang aku bisa. Kulewati jalan-jalan kota dan desa agar aku bisa sampai ke tempat itu. Jika tiba saatnya aku kelaparan, aku akhirnya memeras orang lain menggunakan gumpalan-gumpalan bola api yang keluar dari kepalan tanganku. Orang-orang itu tidak akan mau toko mereka terbakar habis, karena itu dua atau tiga butir apel tidak akan jadi masalah.

"I-ini, ambillah... ambillah sebanyak yang kau mau, asalkan kau jangan kembali lagi."

Cara itu selalu berhasil. Selalu membuatku bisa berada di atas angin. "Terima kasih, pak tua. Lain kali kalau _mood_-ku sedang bagus, aku bakal berkunjung ke sini lagi." Aku terkekeh.

Tetapi, tidak semua orang tunduk kepada perintahku. Beberapa dari mereka—sekalipun mereka tahu seberapa fatal dampak dari kekuatan ini—ada yang tidak menggubrisku atau bahkan justru melawan. Oh ya, jadi bukan salahku kalau sewaktu-waktu kami terlibat pertarungan.

"Dia tidak ingin kau datang lagi ke sini, jadi mengapa kau tidak segera angkat kaki dan singkirkan dirimu dari pandangan kami."

"Sehun, jangan seperti itu—"

Aku berdecak. Hanya seorang pemuda seumuranku yang tidak ada spesialnya sama sekali. "Lantas kau mau apa, hah?"

"Apapun yang bisa kulakukan untuk melindungi tempat ini," raut wajahnya benar-benar menantangku secara pribadi. Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Entah ini ada artinya untukmu atau tidak. Tetapi seseorang sepertimu, yang dibebani tanggung jawab besar yang mulia, tidak sepantasnya menyalahgunakan tanggung jawab itu. Seperti yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang."

Jujur, dia membuatku tercengang. Dia mengetahui sesuatu tentang diriku.

"Tolong maafkan Sehun. Dia tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu."

Aku tidak berniat untuk menggubris perkataan kakek tua itu. Aku juga tidak ingin menghadapi pemuda ini terlalu lama. Entah apa yang dia ketahui tentangku, aku tidak peduli. Sekalipun aku tahu bahwa dia masih memerhatikanku dari kejauhan, entah siapapun dia, aku masih punya urusan lain yang jauh lebih penting.

**.**

Aku akhirnya sampai di hari kelima pencarianku akan jati diri. Sebuah rumah besar beraura kuno menyambutku dalam diam. Aku bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak terlihat, menanti ada yang datang atau pergi. Beberapa jam setelah aku menunggu, kulihat sosok seorang pemuda seusiaku berjalan memasuki rumah itu. Setiap hari aku melihatnya dari sana. Ada rasa mengganggu yang mengitari sekujur tubuhku setiap kali melihatnya. Aku seperti mengenalnya dengan baik. Aku benar-benar merasa akrab dengannya, tetapi kenyataannya aku sendiri bahkan tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.

Tetapi, keadaan yang kuterima membuatku ragu. Dia tidak terlihat spesial. Tak pernah kulihat dia menggunakan kekuatannya, dan tak ada tanda-tanda dia pernah menggunakan kekuatannya. Itu membuatku ragu apakah aku telah bertemu dengan orang yang tepat. Dan keadaan yang mengganggu ini memberiku satu cara untuk memaksa kekuatannya untuk bangkit, jika memang benar dialah salah satu dari dua belas EXO.

Malam harinya, ketika dia baru pulang entah dari mana, aku melompat dari semak-semak, langsung berjalan menghampirinya.

"Do Kyungsoo?" Aku terus berjalan, tidak menggubris segala macam halangan di hadapanku.

"Ya," dia menoleh. "Kau punya urusan denganku?"

"Ehm, ya." Aku berdehem. Kuangkat tangan kananku dan kusemburkan api sepanjang tiang listrik ke arahnya. Ia menghindar secara refleks, tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya hanya menghindar.

"Jangan menghindar terus, Kyungsoo!" Aku terus menyemburkan api-api itu dari tanganku, kakiku, apapun yang bisa menyerangnya. "Lawan aku dengan kekuatanmu!"

"Apa yang—" Kyungsoo menghindar lagi, kali ini merunduk untuk menyelamatkan dirnya. "Apa yang kaubicarakan? Aku tidak mengenalmu, dan—" Aku berhasil menimbulkan luka bakar di lengannya yang terekspos. "Sialan! Kau bukan manusia!"

"Ya, mereka menyebutku _iblis_." Aku berjalan menghampirinya. Langkahku yang pendek-pendek menciptakan tapak-tapak api di tanah, membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri melihatku. "Ada apa? Kenapa hanya diam dan menghindar? Bukankah kau adalah EXO? Mengapa tidak kau keluarkan saja kemampuanmu itu! Aku sudah mencarimu begitu lama dan bukan ini yang aku harap akan kutemukan!"

"Aku tidak sepertimu! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu!" Kyungsoo menahan tendangan kaki kananku dengan lengan kirinya. Sama sekali tidak berguna karena akhirnya bagian lengan kiri pakaiannya terbakar habis. "Ambil saja apa yang kau inginkan dan tolong tinggalkan aku!"

"Tidak ada hal lain yang kuinginkan kecuali bukti bahwa kau adalah EXO!" Aku menghentakkan kedua tanganku, memanggil sang phoenix yang selama ini bersemayam tanpa pernah kukeluarkan. Sosok makhluk mitologi itu menaungiku dari belakang, dan di saat yang sama dapat menjadi senjata paling mematikan bagi siapapun yang menjadi lawanku. "Tapi kalau kau ternyata hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang sama sekali tidak berguna buatku, kuputuskan kau berakhir saja di sini." Kupusatkan seluruh kekuatan yang kumiliki di dalam kepalan tangan kananku yang kukepal kuat-kuat. Kuarahkan pada Kyungsoo tanpa belas kasih, tanpa pengampunan seperti yang dia minta.

Jika dia adalah EXO, maka dia akan selamat dari serangan ini.

Kuhempaskan tinjuku kuat-kuat. Kobaran api menyemburat merah membara di tengah langit malam yang kelam. Do Kyungsoo terjebak di dalam kobaran api itu, entah masih hidup atau sudah terbakar hidup-hidup. Kubiarkan segala macam emosiku menyembur menjadi api yang membakar apapun di hadapanku, termasuk manusia ini. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mendapati sosoknya yang mulai menghilang diterkam kengerian dari kekuatan api yang kuhempaskan dari dalam diriku. Api itu menyalak begitu kuat dan terang sehingga langit malam yang kelam terlihat bersinar diterpa cahaya yang luar biasa yang terpancar begitu besar. Begitu kuhentikan semburan api merah menyala itu, yang kulihat hanyalah sosok seorang manusia tertutupi bebatuan dan tanah kotor.

Do Kyungsoo pasti sudah mati. Dan aku benar bahwa dia bukanlah EXO.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku_ tidak peduli_ jika aku memang benar membunuh orang.

Kulanjutkan perjalananku mencari saudara-saudaraku yang lain. Tetapi aku belum pernah begitu berhasil menemukan salah satu dari mereka. Aku benar-benar putus asa. Dalam hati segala keinginan dan suara-suara bercampur menjadi satu. Suara-suara orang-orang yang membuangku, suara-suara orang yang pernah kusayangi, dan suara-suaraku sendiri. Jika memang aku begitu misterius, dan tidak pantas berada di dalam jalur yang baik, bukankah akan lebih baik jika aku menjauh dari jalur yang 'baik' itu? Mereka menganggapku sebagai iblis yang keluar dari kobaran api. Dan jika begitulah cara mereka menganggapku, maka itulah yang akan kuberikan. Akan kuhapus segala macam seluk-beluk tentangku. Tak akan ada Park Chanyeol lagi. Yang ada hanyalah seorang anak manusia yang sama sekali tidak beruntung karena mendapatkan kekuatan terkutuk ini. Akan kubuat hidupku jadi lebih mudah, dan akan kubiarkan jiwaku terbebas lagi tanpa tuntutan apapun.

Aku mungkin akan mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Entah bagaimana cara orang lain melihatku, aku tak bakal peduli. Persetan dengan segala macam keburukan yang akhirnya bakal kutimbulkan. Itu semua bukan urusanku.

"Park Chanyeol."

Aku mendongak dari keterpurukan. Sesosok manusia menemukanku di bawah jembatan batu dengan kondisi basah dan kelaparan. Oh, aku jelas mengenalnya. Belum lama ini aku bertemu dengannya dan tidak kusangka ternyata kami bakal bertemu lagi di dalam kondisi yang tidak mengenakkan ini.

"Oh, langsung ke intinya saja. Aku mengenalmu, begitu pula denganmu. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya kau ketahui tentangku?"

Pemuda itu, yang belakangan ini kuketahui bernama Sehun, menjawab, "Aku tahu siapa kau—kau sang penguasa api. Bukan dari caramu menggunakan kekuatanmu waktu itu, tetapi dari saat di mana aku merasakan koneksi itu—yang akhirnya membuatku yakin bahwa kau dan aku sama-sama adalah EXO yang sendirian. Jadi benar perkataanku waktu itu; perkataanku berarti sesuatu buatmu."

Aku benar-benar terpaku, mendapati seorang EXO berdiri tepat di depan mata kepalaku. Mengalahkan segala macam pemikiranku dengan penyataannya barusan.

"Bagaimana... kau bisa menemukanku? Setelah ratusan kilometer jarak yang kutempuh?"

"Aku hanya menemukanmu, dan di sinilah kau berada. Aku sengaja mencarimu untuk mempermudah mencari EXO yang lain," akunya. Sejurus kemudian Sehun menyeringai. "Aku pergi ke manapun angin membawaku. Dan ketika angin menginginkanku mencarimu di sini, di sinilah kau. Lemah, tak berdaya, tanpa apa-apa, dan hanya kekerasan yang kau andalkan."

"Tutup mulutmu."

"Tapi aku berjanji, aku akan membantumu, Chanyeol."

* * *

**Next Chapter: D.O/Kyungsoo  
**

**.**

**EXO, The Tree of Life  
**

******©2012**

******.**

******A/N:** Sebelumnya, much thank you and love buat yang udah setia memyempatkan diri buat membaca, apalagi mengikuti fanfic ini dari awal. Special thanks for Oppahjussi yang belom lama ini ngintip fanfic saya yang Love Letter? itu, aduh malu rasanya; Pelangi Senja yang semangat banget ngikutin fanfic ini, gomawo, gomawo; Jaylyn Rui yang kalo review nggak login (plak); dan semuanya yang nggak bisa saya sebutin satu-satu. :*

Nah, seperti biasa:  
_Guest_: Siapapun dirimu wahai Guest, makasih reviewnya, hihi. Iya, itu emang sengaja dibikin kapital semua setiap kata pertama. Makasih ya udah ngingetin typo-nya.

_Jaylyn Rui_: Hihihi, makasih, makasih. :)

_meyminimin_: Ada dong, pokoknya masih konflik antar-member deh.

_Shin Young Rin_: Wah, boleh tuh liat fanfic versimu. Yah, kurang lebih begitulah 12 chapter pertama.

_Pelangi Senja_: PLIS, jangan paksa Hyungseo membocorkan antagonisnya~ aaa~ #guling Yah, coba Senja tebak, kira-kira siapa? Kalo bener, D.O buat Senja. XD

_nanahe_: Ini ratnaaddafiah kah? #gapentingbgt

_Thanks for reading and reviewing, Minna-san! :3_


	7. DO

**EXO, The Tree of Life**

**.**

**A fanfiction by Lee Hyungseo and Kim Minhyun**

**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 D.O**

"DO Kyungsoo?"

Aku pasti refleks menoleh dengan cepat ketika ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Tetapi aku akan sangat terpukul jika orang yang memanggilku itu benar-benar berniat membakarku hidup-hidup. Orang ini jelas bukan manusia. Mana ada manusia yang bisa menyemburkan api dari tangannya? Dia pasti semacam bocah dari neraka atau sebagainya. Aku tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa untuk melawannya, tetapi orang ini terus menyerangku seolah-olah aku ini musuh bebuyutannya.

"T-tunggu dulu! Apa-apaan ini?"

"Jangan menghindar terus, D.O."

Orang itu menyemburkan api lagi. Ke wajahku, badanku, kakiku, dia menyerangku membabi buta. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melawan kekuatan magis seperti ini, tapi dia bersikeras. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menghindar, dan terus menghindar. Tetapi, semakin aku menghindar, semakin besar kobaran api yang ia semburkan. Aku mendapat luka bakar cukup parah di lenganku dan sedikit bagian dari kakiku. Rasa membakarnya tak pernah hilang, justru menimbulkan bekas merah yang cukup besar. Beberapa kali aku terjatuh. Dan semakin aku jatuh, aku bisa melihat kekecewaan yang terpancar dari wajah si pengendali api itu. Entah mengapa, kemarahannya semakin menjadi-jadi, dan orang sinting ini benar-benar ingin membunuhku!

"Sekarang tunjukkan kekuatanmu!" perintahnya. Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Aku berusaha keras untuk terus menghindar. "Aku tidak sepertimu!"

"AARRH!"

Tiba-tiba sesosok burung api raksasa muncul di balik tubuhnya. Aku tahu ini artinya buruk. Kucoba sekuat tenaga untuk bangkit. Tetapi aku tak pernah sempat. Sedetik kemudian kurasakan hempasan udara yang sangat panas menerpa tubuhku dari belakang. Aku meringkuk dan melindungi diriku sebisanya dengan tangan. Tetapi kobaran api itu begitu besar. Aku melihat sendiri sedikit demi sedikit kulit tanganku terkelupas karena api yang luar biasa besar ini, tetapi sangat aneh karena aku tidak merasakan sakit atau apapun sama sekali. Aku sadar sesuatu menutupi tubuhku, melindungiku dari kobaran api itu. Bongkahan batu, tanah, dan sejenisnya, dengan berbagai macam ukuran, menutupi tubuhku hampir secara keseluruhan. Bebatuan itu bergetar hebat. Warna mereka berubah dari kelabu dan cokelat menjadi putih karena panas yang luar biasa. Bebatuan dan tanah itu, entah bagaimana, bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk melindungiku. Aku begitu bersyukur, sekaligus syok. Ketika semburan api itu hampir habis, rasa syok yang luar biasa ini membuatku tidak bisa tetap sadar. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua tangan dan kakiku. Aku tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk itu. Sampai ketika semburan api itu benar-benar berhenti, barulah aku bisa terbebas dari rasa menyakitkan ini.

Tetapi aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku sama sekali. Pengendali api itu pasti mengira aku sudah mati, karena akhirnya dia langsung bergegas pergi begitu urusannya selesai di sini. Aku menunggu cukup lama, tetapi aku masih tak bisa bergerak. Konyol rasanya membayangkan aku harus tidur di pinggir jalan di depan rumahku begini, tertutupi batu-batu seperti orang mati betulan. Tapi memang sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan. Rasanya aku lelah sekali. Begitu lelah sampai mataku perlahan-lahan terpejam dengan sendirinya. Rasa kantuk yang tiba-tiba datang ini benar-benar tak bisa kulawan.

Tidak, tidak, ini tidak sungguhan...

"_Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!_"

"Menurutmu luka bakarnya bisa sembuh?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti—hei, Kyungsoo membuka matanya!"

"Ungh..."

Aku... melihat seberkas cahaya putih. Menyilaukan sekali. Ada satu, dua, tiga orang mengelilingiku. Aku sepertinya tidak mengenal mereka sama sekali, tetapi mereka begitu familier buatku. Salah satu dari mereka melihatku terus-terusan, sampai aku risi dibuatnya. Seorang temannya sedang melakukan sesuatu pada kakiku, sepertinya sedang menyiram kakiku dengan air atau cairan apapun itu supaya rasa sakit karena luka bakarnya bisa hilang. Sementara yang seorang lagi berpindah-pindah tempat dalam sekejap. Pertama-tama dia muncul di sisi kiriku, lalu menghilang di tengah asap dan muncul di sisi kananku, kemudian menghilang lagi...

Tunggu dulu.

"Dia sadar!"

Aku menjerit dan secara spontan bangkit untuk duduk walaupun punggungku rasanya sakit sekali. Tiba-tiba aku teringat insiden pembakaran semalam.

"Kalian pasti teman-teman pengendali api sinting itu!"

"Pengendali api?" Pemuda yang dari tadi melihatku terus-terusan itu kelihatannya senang sekali. "Kau bertemu pengendali api?"

"Dia mencoba membunuhku!"

"Ini tidak masuk akal," kata pemuda yang suka berpindah-pindah tempat itu. "Masa' kita harus saling bunuh begitu?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalian ini siapa, tapi tolonglah... kalau kalian adalah alien, atau pengendali hal-hal aneh juga, pergilah dariku. Aku tidak punya urusan!"

"Kalian membuatnya bingung." Seorang lagi yang kelihatan lebih tua kini angkat bicara. Dia balik melihatku. Tatapannya teduh sekali, agak meragukan kalau dia mau mencoba membunuhku juga.

Kemudian pemuda yang paling tua ini menjelaskan, "Namaku Suho. Ini Baekhyun," ucapnya, menunjuk seorang lagi yang masih saja memperhatikanku. "Dan itu Kai—oh, maksudku yang di sana itu," tunjuknya pada si pemuda yang sekarang berpindah posisi sangat jauh dari kami.

"Dia agak... hiperaktif," aku Baekhyun.

"Astaga, makhluk apa kalian ini sebenarnya?" Kutepuk kepalaku kerasa-keras. Rasanya seluruh duniaku berputar-putar begitu bertemu dengan orang-orang aneh ini. "Dan bagaimana kalian bisa tahu namaku padahal aku sendiri tidak mengenal kalian?"

"Dengar," Baekhyun bangkit untuk berdiri. "Aku yakin sebenarnya kau merasakan hubungan yang aneh di antara kita berempat. Bahkan sejak pertama kali kami menemukanmu, kami merasakan itu. Kau adalah EXO, seperti kami. Suho bisa menguasai air, mengontrolnya sesuka hati. Kai bisa berpindah-pindah tempat, dan kekuatan teleportasinya itu bahkan bisa membuatnya berpindah posisi hanya dalam sekejap mata. Sementara aku bisa menciptakan cahaya, dan tugasku adalah untuk mencari EXO yang tersisa. Termasuk kau.

"Kau adalah D.O, sang pemilik bumi. Kau bisa mengendalikan tanah, bebatuan, pasir, lumpur, dan sebangsanya yang masih berhubungan dengan tanah di bumi ini. Percaya atau tidak, kekuatanmulah yang menyelamatkanmu tadi malam. Bebatuan itulah yang bergerak sesuai dengan keinginanmu yang akhirnya melindungimu dari kobaran api itu."

"Masalahnya adalah," Suho melanjutkan. "Kita memiliki tenggat waktu yang terbatas. Sadarkah kau bahwa dunia kita memiliki dunia cermin di luar sana? Itulah yang disebut dunia paralel. Setiap beberapa dekade sekali, kedua dunia akan kehilangan penyangga, dan akan saling menjauh satu sama lain. Ketika dua dunia ini menjauh, kedua dunia akan kacau-balau. Dan kita semualah yang harus bertanggung jawab menjadi penyangga dua dunia ini."

Aku hampir tidak percaya dengan yang kudengar barusan.

"Kau pasti tidak percaya dengan yang kaudengar barusan," ujar Kai, yang kini berada tepat di sampingku.

"Ya,_ well_, kurasa kalian harus mengunjungi rumah sakit jiwa terdekat."

"Ini percuma," salah satu yang bernama Suho menengahi. "Dia tidak mau percaya."

Mereka sudah gila. Semuanya. Baik yang semalam, maupun yang saat ini berada di hadapanku. Mereka hanya sekumpulan remaja penggemar teori konspirasi atau semacamnya. Aku tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi yang seperti ini.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, aku akan pergi dari sini. Terima kasih untuk infonya, tapi maaf jika aku mengecewakan kalian. Aku bukan orang yang kalian cari."

"Ke mana kau akan pergi?" Baekhyun terlihat kecewa. Aku tidak bisa menemukan satu lagi teman mereka yang bisa menghilang dengan cepat itu.

"Ke rumahku, tentu saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti, Kawan. Lihatlah." Dia menunjuk ke arah rumahku yang kuno, tempat di mana seluruh keluargaku tinggal. Tetapi tak ada apa-apa di sana, hanya reruntuhan dan puing-puing rumah yang habis terbakar. Semuanya berwarna hitam legam tanpa adanya sisa kehidupan...

Sekonyong-konyong aku berlari secepat yang kubisa, melewati puing-puing yang sudah terbakar habis. Satu-persatu kamar kudatangi, tak ada siapa-siapa. Tak ada satupun mayat atau tulang-belulang tersisa. "Mereka semua dibunuh!" jeritku. Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan.

"Tidak. Mereka sudah pergi ketika melihatmu diserang oleh _phoenix _itu."

Aku menatap tidak percaya pada Suho dan Baekhyun. "Mereka melihatku diserang, dan hanya _diam_? Aku bisa mati!"

"Mereka tahu bahwa saat seperti ini akan datang. Mereka tahu bahwa kau adalah EXO. Hanya saja..."—nada cemas itu tiba-tiba muncul dari suara Baekhyun—"ini di luar ramalan. Seharusnya sesama EXO tidak saling menyerang. Itu pelanggaran."

"Baekhyun, ini aneh," tiba-tiba Suho memotong. "D.O mendapatkan kekuatannya karena cara paksaan. Kau bilang itu tidak mungkin."

Aku merasa diberi nama panggilan. "Kau memanggilku apa? D.O?"

Oh, keren sekali. Jadi, selain punya kekuatan supranatural, aku juga punya semacam _code name_? cibirku. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menggubris pertanyaan barusan.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti tentang yang satu itu, bagaimana mungkin..."

Aku tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi kegilaan ini. Kuputuskan untuk angkat kaki dan berlari lebih cepat di luar kemampuanku untuk menghindar dari mereka berdua. Langkah-langkah yang kuambil membawaku ke ujung jalan yang jauh dari mereka semua. Baekhyun dan Suho memanggilku berkali-kali, tapi aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku tak punya hubungan dengan mereka atau apapun yang mereka katakan. Meski tidak punya arah tujuan, tapi ini jauh lebih baik ketimbang berada di dalam keadaan seperti barusan. Akan kucari keluargaku, dan pengendali api sinting itu. Entah dengan cara apa aku harus menghajarnya, aku yakin aku bisa menemukannya lagi.

"Kau pikir ke mana kau mau pergi, hah?"

Aku merasakan sebuah pukulan keras di sisi kiri wajahku yang membuatku terlempar cukup jauh. Belum sempat tubuhku mendarat di tanah, pukulan lain menghantam sisi kanan wajahku dan membuatku terpelanting ke arah sebaliknya.

"Apa-apaan—" Ternyata itu Kai. Yang terlihat begitu marah.

Dia menghilang dalam kepulan kabut hitam, dan tahu-tahu sudah berada di belakangku. Dia lebih marah dari siapapun yang pernah kutemui seumur hidupku. "Jangan jadi pengecut!" hardiknya. Itu membuatku agak ciut. "Jangan munafik! Kau berusaha membohongi dirimu sendiri, tapi sebenarnya kau percaya!"

Aku harus mengusap setitik darah di sudut bibirku dulu agar aku bisa bicara. "Jika aku memang seperti kalian—dengan kenyataan yang baru saja kuketahui tadi malam—lalu kenapa? Apakah itu artinya aku _harus _ikut serta dengan kalian dan melibatkan diriku di dalam urusan yang... aneh ini? Aku bukan orang tolol yang akan menyerahkan hakku kepada tiga orang asing yang baru kukenal sepuluh menit yang lalu!"

"Kau minta diuji rupanya?"

Kai kembali menghilang ditelan kabut. Entah ke mana. Gelombang panik menyerang perutku. Dua pukulannya barusan bukan pukulan main-main. Aku mencoba berlari ke arah jalan yang lebih besar, sebelum akhirnya sepasang tangan menarik pundakku dan menghempaskanku ke tanah. Aku melihat wajahnya yang marah dan pukulanku hampir mengenainya, tapi akhirnya dia lenyap lagi.

"Brengsek! Jangan menghilang terus, Pengecut!"

"Kalau begitu, gunakan kekuatanmu agar kita seimbang!" Kai muncul di belakangku dan menyarangkan satu hantaman keras di punggung yang langsung membuatku roboh dan bermuntah tetesan darah.

Kai muncul di hadapanku. "Kuncinya ada di telapak tangan dan telapak kakimu, kalau kau tidak mengerti." Dan hilang lagi menjadi asap.

Hanya geraman yang keluar dari sela-sela gigiku. Aku muak dipermainkan begini.

Ketika mencoba bangkit, aku bisa merasakan keberadaannya. Kai. Kalau saja aku mau lebih berkonsentrasi, aku bisa saja mengetahui di mana dia berada. Tidak perlu memejamkan mata atau apa. Ikuti saja polanya. Dia senang menyerangku dari belakang—_well, _cara anak kecil yang gampang dihafal—dan akan kulayani satu lagi pukulan terakhirnya.

Aku mendengar gesekan kecil dari ujung-ujung kakiku. Beberapa gumpalan batu dan tanah berukuran kecil bergemerisik. _Baiklah, jika kalian memang kekuatan yang ada di dalam diriku, bantu aku mengalahkan bocah ini, oke? _Dan gerakan-gerakan kecil itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih berarti. Aku tidak ingin lengah lagi sekarang. Beberapa detik lagi, Kai pasti akan muncul. Kemungkinan besar di belakangku, karena polanya selalu sama.

Tapi ternyata dia sedikit lebih pintar dari yang kukira.

Kepulan asap yang sama muncul di hadapanku. Sangat cepat sampai aku tak sempat mengalihkan seluruh kekuatanku yang telah terfokus ke arah belakang. Kali ini lututnya yang berbicara, menghantam rusuk kananku dan menimbulkan suara berderak yang membuatku ngilu. Rasa sakitnya seperti neraka. Siapapun pasti yakin kalau salah satu tulang di sana pasti sudah retak parah. Dia begitu kuat.

"Aku bisa melihat, kau mulai belajar." Dia mengejekku. Kurang ajar.

Aku berusaha meraih kepalanya—hanya itu yang bisa kujangkau—tapi dia menghilang lagi untuk yang ke sekian kali. Tapi aku tidak bodoh. Aku tahu pola ini. Aku telah siap sebelum dia muncul di belakangku. Ketika akhirnya kepulan asap itu berubah menjadi dirinya, aku mendapatkan tangan kanannya. Dia berniat untuk menghilang lagi, tetapi aku telah lebih dulu berbalik dan memberikan satu hantaman keras di tanah... yang sama sekali tidak kuduga, telah menciptakan gempa singkat yang sangat kuat. Tanah yang kami pijak berderak dan timbul retakan besar. Kai terguncang dan roboh ke tanah.

"Ah!" erangnya. "Kakiku!"

Aku membuat kakinya terkilir. Seharusnya aku senang, tapi tidak. Aku sangat terkejut menyaksikan pemandangan ini: retakan berlapis dengan diameter kurang lebih empat meter muncul di kerak bumi hanya karena hantaman kakiku.

Baekhyun dan Suho muncul dari kejauhan. Mereka muncul dengan kompak, sama-sama menatapku dengan tatapan _nah-sekarang-kau-percaya?_

Aku kalah telak.

"Kai dan D.O," Suho menghampiri kami berdua. "Kalian memang mirip. Sama-sama keras kepala. Sama-sama susah diatur. Dan sekarang kalian sama-sama... babak belur."

"Oh, sialan. Aku baru ingat itu." Rasa sakitnya baru muncul lagi sekarang.

"Ayo, kami bantu kalian bangun."

Kami menyambut uluran tangan mereka. Sama-sama mengaduh karena keluhan di badan masing-masing. Aku membuat kaki Kai cedera parah, seperti dia membuat salah satu tulang rusukku retak. Tapi aku tidak membencinya. Tidak sama sekali. Dia membantuku untuk mengerti ini semua...

"Sori, _man_. Aku harus melakukan itu, kau tahu," Kai harus mengerang untuk mengucapkan itu. Dia menyeringai, sepertinya melupakan sama sekali kejadian barusan.

"Ya, terima kasih buat ini," aku menunjuk bagian kanan badanku yang sakit. Suho terlihat lebih berhati-hati membopongku. Baekhyun pun begitu pada Kai. "Kau melakukannya dengan sangat, sangat... ugh, bagus."

Kai dan Baekhyun tertawa. "Nanti juga bakal sembuh dengan cepat. Suho adalah tim paramedis kami."

"Oke," desahku. Terlalu lelah untuk menjawab.

"Kalau kau penasaran ke mana kami akan membawamu, D.O, kita akan menuju kediaman Baekhyun. Tempat yang akan membuatmu merasa seperti sedang berada di kuil-kuil zaman film kolosal—"

"Aku tahu rumahku kuno, oke." Baekhyun meninju lengan Suho.

Suho tertawa. "_Well, well_, di sana kita bisa beristirahat sejenak sebelum mencari saudara-saudara kita yang lain. Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar..."

_Semoga_, batinku. Kami sama-sama melihat ke arah langit. Selalu biru, namun kali ini dengan sedikit retakan di sana. Apakah itu yang dimaksud dengan dunia yang terbelah dua? Mungkinkah segalanya dimulai dari garis retakan itu?

Do Kyungsoo terlalu lelah. Oh tidak, mulai sekarang namaku D.O.

D.O. Sang EXO. Pemilik bumi.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Sehun**

**.**

**EXO, The Tree of Life**

**©2013**

**.**

**A/N: **Maaf ya buat yang nungguin ini fanfic sempet ketunda setengah tahun. Aaah _sorry_. _File_-nya sempet hilang dan sekarang _file _yang udah sampai chapter Kris juga hilang. Tapi aku usahain bakalan sering ngetik, deh. Hehehe.

Thanks for RnR, Minna-san.


	8. Sehun

**EXO, The Tree of Life**

**.**

**A fanfiction by Lee Hyungseo and Kim Minhyun**

**.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6, SEHUN**

_ADA apa? Apakah kalian takut kepadaku?_

_Apakah kalian takut kepada kekuatan ini? Apakah kalian juga akan membuangku?_

_Ketahuilah, aku pun tidak menginginkannya jika memang itu artinya aku harus berjuang untuk hidup sendirian. Entah aku ini legenda atau kutukan. Tetapi jika keberadaanku tidak diinginkan, itu artinya aku adalah sebuah kutukan._

_Sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin dibuang. Tetapi jika memang kalian tidak menginginkan keberadaanku, biar aku yang pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Aku tidak akan menjadi orang jahat—bahkan pikiran seperti itu tidak akan pernah ada—dan aku akan meninggalkan kalian semua secara baik-baik._

_Selamat tinggal._

Setiap malam terasa begitu dingin sejak aku pergi meninggalkan segalanya, entah kapan. Aku tidak akan bertahan jika memang tidak diinginkan. Dan aku tidak akan kembali jika mereka tidak menghendaki aku kembali. Lagipula, sudah terlanjur jauh jarak yang kutempuh di dalam perjalanan ini, mencari saudara-saudaraku yang lain, agar aku tidak sendiri.

Sebenarnya aku tidak sendiri. Angin menemaniku. Angin tak pernah berbohong. Angin selalu ada bersamaku. Ketika angin mulai kejam dan berubah dingin, mereka tak akan membuatku terlalu kedinginan. Aku memiliki kuasa atas angin, dan mereka menerimanya.

Dan perjalananku tak lagi hampa ketika aku bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. Kami berkelana bersama. Ke timur, menuju utara, mengikuti arah matahari, dan arah yang dibisikkan angin kepadaku. Aku sadar, kepedihan hidupku tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan legenda yang lain. Angin membisikkanku, seseorang di antara kami telah hidup sengsara sejak kecil. Ia hampir tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya, dan hampir saja nyawanya terenggut karena keputusasaan yang melanda hatinya. Seorang lagi di antara kami tidak pernah mengingat masa kecilnya, tidak juga mengetahui di mana keluarga dan hidupnya yang sesungguhnya, dan kini dibebani tanggung jawab untuk mencari kami semua.

Park Chanyeol mungkin lebih menyedihkan lagi. Aku tidak terkejut melihatnya sedang berjalan luntang-lantung tidak keruan, bersembunyi di bawah jembatan beton yang rapuh, badannya kurus kering dan basah, tanpa pelindung.

"_Kau? EXO, sepertiku? Benarkah?"_

Itu adalah kata-kata pertama yang kudengar darinya. Kalau saja aku terlambat barang sehari atau dua hari, dia mungkin sudah mati. Tak ada yang bisa kuberikan selain sebuah perlindungan kecil yang sederhana. Tak ada yang lain.

"_Aku putus asa. Aku tidak bisa menemukan sebelas yang lain..."_

"_Kau bukan Pencari, Chanyeol. Kau tidak memiliki kemampuan itu."_

Hanya sampai di sana perbincangan kami. Setelah itu, Chanyeol memercayakan hidupnya kepadaku.

Apakah legenda-legenda seperti kami harus hidup seperti ini? Terlalu menyedihkan untuk apa yang ditugaskan kepada kami nanti, untuk menjaga eksistensi dua dunia yang harus saling berdampingan. Tetapi angin meyakinkanku bahwa suatu saat nanti kami akan menerima balasannya. Orang-orang akan menerima kami lagi, dan kami akan ditempatkan di posisi yang amat tinggi. Pada akhirnya, keberadaan kami akan berarti bagi orang lain.

Aku selalu berharap itu akan terjadi. Tetapi itu masih akan lama, dan aku harus ekstra sabar menantinya.

"Sehun..."

Suara parau nan berat itu selalu melafalkan namaku ketika pemiliknya membutuhkan sesuatu. Aku benar-benar tidak tega melihat keadaan Chanyeol sekarang. Dia begitu sakit. Dia sakit karena keadaan fisik dan mentalnya yang sama-sama terguncang. Aku benar-benar merasa diriku tak berguna jika melihatnya seperti itu. Sebisa mungkin kulakukan sesuatu untuk menjaganya tetap hidup.

"Ada yang kaubutuhkan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, kemudian bergegas untuk bangkit. "Kita harus mencari mereka lagi."

"Jangan biarkan obsesimu menghancurkan tubuhmu sendiri."

"Apa yang kaubicarakan? Aku baik-baik saja."

_Aku sama sekali tidak setuju_. "Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Kau membutuhkan ruangmu sendiri. Tenangkan pikiranmu. Rilekslah. Dengan begitu kau akan cepat sembuh."

"Jangan konyol, Sehun," protesnya. "Lihat, makanan sampai besok sudah habis semua. Kita harus mencari makanan lagi."

"Maksudmu, _mencuri_. Merampok dengan kekuatanmu itu."

Emosi Chanyeol tampaknya benar-benar tersulut. "Jangan munafik! Kau memakannya juga!"

"Asal kau tahu, Chanyeol, aku tidak pernah memakan sedikitpun hasil jerih payahmu itu," jelasku, seraya berusaha untuk bangkit. "Dan aku tidak suka berdebat dengan seseorang yang temperamental sepertimu."

"Baik, baik! Jadi apa maumu, Tuan-Berhati-Mulia? Punya ide bagus supaya aku tidak mati kelaparan di sini?"

Aku menarik napas, membiarkan udara memasuki paru-paruku yang terasa sesak. "Baiklah, kurasa tidak ada pilihan lain selain melanjutkan pencarian, ya? Carilah makanan dengan cara apapun yang kausuka, tapi jangan menyakiti orang."

Chanyeol melompat ke luar jendela, begitu ambisius. "Akan kucari sebanyak yang aku bisa. Ayo, Sehun!"

Intinya, hubungan antara aku dan Chanyeol muncul karena kesengsaraan satu sama lain. Aku dan dia jelas sangat berkebalikan. Tetapi anehnya, kami bisa bertahan. Inikah kekuatan kami, EXO? Ketika seluruh dunia membuang kami, kami akhirnya memiliki sebuah dunia kecil untuk kami sendiri di mana kami bisa hidup dengan damai. Ya, kurasa begitu. Aku berharap banyak pada pencarian ini. Kuharap, dengan bertemu saudara-saudara kami yang lain, paling tidak Chanyeol bisa sedikit lebih bahagia. Bertahan hidup dengan diliputi kesengsaraan Chanyeol itu benar-benar terasa seperti menelan duri.

"Sehun... Sehun!"

Hanya geraman pelan yang keluar dari sudut-sudut bibirku yang biru karena beku. Hampir setiap malam, tidurku selalu diganggu oleh celotehan-celotehannya. Tampaknya dia punya semacam semangat api (ya, itu memang terdengar konyol), karena energinya seperti tak kunjung habis.

"Aku heran denganmu."

Pernyataan itu menarik perhatianku, meski kelopak mataku masih tak mau terbuka. "Oh, ya? Memangnya apa yang membuatmu heran?"

"Kau dan aku, sama-sama _dibuang_," Chanyeol benci kata itu. "Jauh dari peradaban. Tetapi mengapa kau terlihat begitu bahagia? Bahkan ketika pertama kali aku melihatmu. Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat sedih, atau kesal, atau marah..."

"Sederhana. Kupikir bersikap seperti itu tidak akan membantu."

Chanyeol merenung, mengoreksi kalimat-kalimatnya di dalam hati. "Kau sama sekali tidak marah?"

"Sudah pernah kukatakan padamu. Mereka memang tidak menginginkan eksistensiku, jadi aku pergi. Sederhana saja. Dengan begitu aku bisa bahagia." Aku terdiam, mencoba mencari wajahnya di tengah kegelapan. "Angin _berkata_ kepadaku—"

"Angin tidak bisa bicara, Sehun."

"Oke," desahku. Chanyeol buruk dalam menerima makna konotasi. "Anggap saja angin bisa bicara dan mereka mengatakan kepadaku bahwa salah satu di antara kita lebih spesial. Kekuatannya terungkap sejak kecil dan sekarang dia diperlakukan dengan sangat spesial oleh lingkungannya. Tapi nasib semua orang berbeda, Chanyeol. Aku juga terungkap sejak kecil, tetapi aku malah dianggap apa? Monster."

"Kau sangat baik. Aku pasti terlihat sangat buruk di matamu."

"Semua orang berhak marah, Chanyeol,"—begitulah menurutku—"dan kau juga berhak, mengingat bagaimana proses 'dibuang' itu benar-benar menyakiti hatimu."

"Bagaimana kalau suatu saat aku gelap mata dan melukai kalian semua?"

"Kau benar-benar merasa kalau kau ini yang paling kuat," ejekku. Chanyeol memang begitu. Ambisius.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Tetapi di antara api, air, angin, cahaya, dan kemampuan teleportasi yang konyol itu, aku paling ofensif, kan? Benar, kan?"

"Lihat saja nanti." Aku sudah sampai pada batasku. Aku butuh tidur.

Chanyeol meninjuku. Hal yang selalu dia lakukan setiap kali kalah berdebat. Chanyeol jelas butuh dididik supaya kekuatannya terkendali dan tidak dia gunakan semena-mena. Terkadang aku merasa begitu beruntung bisa bertemu dengannya jauh sebelum aku bertemu dengan yang lain.

Kulanjutkan tidurku dengan damai, tidak peduli Chanyeol memanggil namaku terus-terusan. Angin berbisik padaku lagi, memperingatkanku bahwa kapan saja aku bisa mengalami sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Aku akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang selama ini kucari, dan semoga saja bisikan angin benar.

Mimpiku malam itu dipenuhi segala macam memori masa lalu. Bagaimana bahagianya diriku, tepat sebelum secara tidak sengaja kekuatanku muncul. Mimpiku sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu; tempat tinggalku yang kuno diserang oleh angin topan yang maha dahsyat. Tak ada peringatan sama sekali, dan semua orang di kawasan itu sudah pasrah kepada nasib dan menerima kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan mati. Kemudian, sosokku yang masih belia—namun tidak berbeda jauh dengan saat ini—dapat berjalan dengan yakin ke arah bencana itu. Orang-orang bilang aku tengah kerasukan dewa langit atau semacamnya, dan itu membuatku bisa mengendalikan bencana itu. Angin itu lenyap setelah lama aku berusaha mengendalikannya. Dan sejak saat itu, pandangan orang-orang terhadapku berubah.

Sebagian kecil orang menganggapku anugrah, dan sebagian besar menganggapku kutukan atas apa yang telah kulakukan. Benar sekali, _kutukan_. Kaum minoritas tak berani melawan kaum mayoritas, dan terjadilah perpecahan. Aku diperdebatkan di mana-mana. Keluargaku diasingkan dari dunia luar. Sebagai gantinya mereka mengurungku di dalam rumah tanpa aku bisa melihat dunia di luar sana. Dua tahun, kurasakan kehidupan dibalik sangkar besi.

Sampai akhirnya aku cukup berani untuk berbicara. Ketika orang-orang itu berniat menghakimiku, aku telah terlebih dahulu mengambil keputusan. Akan lebih baik jika aku pergi untuk selama-selamanya. Aku akan menghilang, tanpa harus mati, karena aku tahu bahwa aku akan berguna bagi orang lain. Dalam sekejap aku menghilang ditelan pusaran angin suci. Dan aku berjanji pada mereka bahwa aku tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Keesokan harinya terasa sama bagi kami. Pagi yang dingin, tidak bersahabat, dan kami harus berjalan lagi. Berpacu dengan waktu untuk saling mencari.

Jauh, jauh kami berkelana sampai kaki-kaki ini terbiasa bergerak dengan sendirinya. Sudah sepuluh hari sejak aku dan Chanyeol memulai pencarian ini, dan tanda-tanda kemunculan EXO yang lainnya baru terasa sekarang. Aku dan Chanyeol sama-sama merasakannya. Empat orang yang seperti kami bergerak mendekat. Dua dari mereka harus diwaspadai, si pemilik kemampuan berpindah tempat dan kekuatan tanah. Aku yakin Chanyeol juga merasakannya. Si pemilik kemampuan yang pertama kurasakan keberadaannya begitu misterius. Dia begitu penasaran terhadap kami, sama seperti kami penasaran terhadap mereka. Sedangkan yang satu lagi mengincar Chanyeol.

"Oh, sialan," umpat Chanyeol. Aku merasakan ketegangan di matanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya memiliki urusan yang belum selesai dengan salah satu dari mereka. Kalau memang itu benar dia."

Beberapa saat kami terdiam dalam hening. Empat orang itu akhirnya datang, muncul dari selubung kabut pagi yang pekat. Pemimpin mereka—menurut angin adalah si penguasa air—berjalan di paling depan, sementara sisanya mengikuti dari belakang. Salah seorang dari mereka berjalan lebih cepat; dialah si penguasa kekuatan tanah yang diwaspadai Chanyeol. Aku melihat kemarahan di dalam matanya. Beberapa langkah yang dilaluinya membuat tanah yang dipijaknya bergemeretak.

Sekumpulan asap muncul di belakangku secara tiba-tiba. Si pemilik kemampuan berpindah tempat mengepung kami dari belakang. Gerakannya terlalu cepat, mustahil untuk dibaca.

"Salam," kata si pemimpin. "Sudah lama kami mencari kalian. Begitu pula dengan kalian yang kukira telah cukup lama juga mencari kami."

Ini sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Kami dikepung.

"Ya, kau benar." Aku mencoba berkonsentrasi terhadap mereka berempat sekaligus. Bodohnya Chanyeol yang sudah keburu termakan emosi. "Mengapa kalian datang sebagai musuh?"

"Kami bukan musuh kalian." Seorang lagi dengan postur yang mungil, angkat bicara. Ada kelelahan dan kepenatan yang begitu terasa dari wajahnya.

Si pemimpin maju selangkah lebih dekat. "Namaku Suho. Ini Baekhyun dan D.O. Dan yang ada di belakang kalian adalah Kai."

"Kami sama sekali tidak menyukai pengepungan ini." Aku menoleh. Pemuda bernama Kai ini benar-benar terasa berbeda dari yang lain.

"Maaf, kami hanya tidak ingin kalian melarikan diri. Untuk saling mencari seperti ini sangatlah sulit. Kai, kembalilah kemari," aku bisa melihat bahwa dia lebih suka jika kami terkepung. Tetapi caranya menghargai kami sangat tidak terduga. Kai menurut.

"Aku hargai itu. Tetapi, mencari kalian dengan bantuan angin akan terasa lebih mudah."

"Dia mengagumkan, Suho," si penguasa cahaya berbisik. Terlalu keras untuk tidak terdengar.

"Dan karena kami belum mengenalkan diri, ini Park Chanyeol." Aku sengaja mengenalkan Chanyeol lebih dulu karena aku penasaran, bagaimana si D.O ini akan merespons. Dan respons yang kudapat benar-benar sama persis seperti yang kuperkirakan. D.O membenci Chanyeol.

"Dan kau sendiri?"

"Oh Sehun," jawabku.

"Aku yakin ada di antara kita yang belum menyelesaikan urusan mereka." Kai, masih sangat tidak bersahabat, tanpa alasan yang jelas menyulut emosi Chanyeol.

Habis perkara. Chanyeol dan D.O akan saling menyerang.

Aku merasakan tanah bergetar. Tiba-tiba D.O menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah, menciptakan gempa kecil yang cukup kuat untuk membuat pijakan kami goyah dan merobohkan sebatang pohon di belakang Chanyeol. D.O berlari, mengibaskan tangannya dan membuat beberapa bongkah tanah berukuran besar melayang di udara. Dia menghempaskannya ke arah Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol bisa dengan sigap menghindar.

Baekhyun mencoba melerai, tapi D.O membuatnya terpelanting menghantam tanah. Suara deraknya sangat keras, dan Baekhyun tidak bergerak lagi. Aku mendengar kemarahan yang jelas dari suara Suho. Dia beringsut maju ke dalam medan pertempuran, setelah memerintah Kai untuk membantu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol—seperti yang sudah-sudah—balas menyerang dengan menyemburkan api yang sangat besar dan panas, tetapi D.O menahannya dengan sebongkah tanah di hadapannya. Tubuh D.O bergetar menahan kobaran api Chanyeol, kemudian balik melempar bongkahan tanah panas itu kepada Chanyeol, dan secara refleks Chanyeol menahannya dengan semburan api yang lain.

Aku tadinya berpikir mungkin akan terjadi ledakan, tetapi sebuah semburan air yang muncul tiba-tiba memadamkan seluruh kebakaran itu. Suho berdiri di tengah-tengah D.O dan Chanyeol, mencengkeram tangan mereka. D.O diserahkan kepada Kai, yang diberi tugas untuk menariknya menjauh dari tengah-tengah lapangan. Sedangkan Chanyeol, lagi-lagi bertindak gegabah dengan menyembur api lain pada Suho...

Tapi Suho begitu luar biasa.

Dia menahan semburan api Chanyeol dengan hanya menggunakan satu tangan. Dari telapaknya memancar piringan air yang berputar yang digunakannya sebagai perisai. Begitu api Chanyeol habis, Suho menarik satu sisi badan Chanyeol dan membantingnya ke tanah.

Semua terpana. Tidak ada lagi yang melawan. Hening seketika.

"Cukup! Tidak ada lagi yang berseteru!"

"Aku tidak mungkin berada satu kelompok dengan orang ini!" kecam D.O. "Tidak adakah orang lain yang lebih baik selain... orang-orang yang tidak kukenal ini!"

Ternyata bukan hanya mengecam Chanyeol. Dia mengecamku juga.

"Aku juga tidak butuh berada satu kelompok dengan kalian!" kali ini Chanyeol yang balas mengecam. Suaranya jauh lebih berat dari D.O, selalu membuat telingaku pengang.

"Ayo, Sehun, kita pergi. Ini tidak akan berhasil." Chanyeol bangkit di sisiku. Kepalan tangannya masih terbakar, begitu juga emosinya.

Oh, jadi sekarang keputusannya ada di tanganku? Sungguh tidak adil, Chanyeol.

"Tujuanku selama ini adalah untuk _ini_, untuk bertemu mereka. Jadi jawabanku adalah tidak, Chanyeol. Aku tetap di sini."

Tubuh Chanyeol memprotes penolakanku. Dia berbalik, menatapku seperti baru pertama kali bertemu dengan orang asing. Kekecewaannya tampak jelas, dan itu membuat hatiku sakit. Tapi kami sama-sama tahu bahwa ini adalah hal yang benar. Chanyeol hanya sedang emosi. Tentu saja dia adalah tipikal orang yang akan lebih memilih untuk menuruti egonya ketimbang melihat fakta-fakta. Itu Chanyeol.

"Aku mengerti," ucapnya. Dia terlihat sedih sekaligus marah. "Aku mengerti kalau kau ingin tetap di sini. Jadi, baiklah."

"Kau akan tinggal?" Aku tidak suka memohon-mohon, tetapi keadaan ini memaksaku. Hanya memohon kepada Chanyeol. Tidak yang lain. Tidak akan membunuhku.

"Aku pergi. Nikmati waktumu, Kawan."

"Chanyeol!—" Aku belum sempat menyentuhnya, sosok jangkung Chanyeol telah berubah menjadi kobaran api singkat dan hilang dengan cepat. Hanya beberapa titik abu kehitaman yang tersisa di telapak tanganku. Dia lenyap.

"Chanyeol. Bodoh sekali. Dia akan sendirian di luar sana."

"Ini tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan."

Suho menghampiriku. Dia mengerti seberapa sulit ini bagiku, dan berjanji bahwa kami akan menemukan Chanyeol, secepatnya. Raut bersalah tampak di wajah D.O, tapi Kai tidak. Dia bahkan masih memberi tatapan bermusuhan. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti. Chanyeol temanku. Dia ada untukku, dan sekarang aku meninggalkannya. Aku mengabaikannya. Kupikir Chanyeol bakal mengerti, tetapi aku terlalu diburu-buru keinginan untuk bisa menemukan teman yang lain. Makhluk macam apa aku ini.

"Cepat atau lambat, kita akan menemukannya. Fokus, Sehun. Sekarang kita satu kelompok. Kita akan mencari Chanyeol sebagai satu kelompok. Kupikir D.O dan Kai juga setuju?"

Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk. Bukan pernyataan 'ya'.

_Satu kelompok_. Tentu saja. Kelompok yang diisi oleh orang-orang yang saling berselisih.

Jaga dirimu, Chanyeol. Aku akan segera menemukanmu.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Tao**

**.**

**EXO, The Tree of Life**

**.**

**©2013**


	9. Tao

**EXO, The Tree of Life**

**.**

**A fanfiction by Lee Hyungseo and Kim Minhyun**

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7, TAO**

AKU tidak mengerti. Biar bagaimanapun, aku tetap kembali ke tempat ini.

Aku berada di dalam sebuah _doojo _dengan latar belakang merah sampai jingga. Ada puluhan pedang, tombak, dan tongkat disimpan rapi dalam beberapa rak yang berdiri di sepanjang dinding. Lampu-lampu kertas digantung tinggi di langit-langit, beberapa meja berkaki pendek ditempatkan di sudut ruangan, dan sebuah rak tinggi berisi buku-buku tebal berada di sebelah pintu masuk yang terkunci rapat. _Doojo _ini dikelilingi oleh dinding-dinding kertas, dengan warna-warni cerah sebagai temanya, tapi tetap terasa suram bagiku. Terlalu suram, malah.

"Zi Tao! Di sana rupanya!"

Suara yang kukenal. Dia muncul dari belakang. Ketika aku menoleh, aku bertemu sosok Shi Yuan, seniorku dalam bidang bela diri yang kugeluti ini. Dia memakai seragam latihan lengkap, dengan sebilah tongkat bermata dua berada dalam genggamannya. Dia menghampiriku dengan setengah berlari, membuat jarak yang membatasi kami jadi tak ada artinya. Kemudian dia melempar sebilah tongkat kepadaku sebelum akhirnya memasang kuda-kuda. Aku tidak mengerti. Terakhir kuingat, aku hendak tidur dan baru saja menceburkan diri ke dalam alam mimpiku yang nyenyak. Apakah ini mimpi? Mimpi buruk yang terus melandaku selama tiga tahun terakhir. Pastilah mimpi.

Tapi terasa begitu nyata.

"Ada apa? Ke mana semangatmu, eh?"

"Shi Yuan," suaraku tertahan. "Kenapa aku ada di sini?"

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau linglung begitu?" Shi Yuan membatalkan kuda-kudanya, kemudian beranjak ke sebuah meja berkaki pendek untuk mengambil sesuatu. Sebuah kalender meja. "Kau lihat ini?" Dia menunjuk pada angka sebelas, diberi lingkaran merah yang sangat tebal. "Itu empat hari lagi. Empat hari lagi menuju kejuaraan nasional, Zi Tao! Kau harus fokus, kalahkan mereka semua!"

Aku baru teringat akan hal itu. Ini seperti kembali pada masa tiga tahun lalu. Menuju kejuaraan nasional, benar sekali. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa? Apakah ada batu yang menghantam kepalaku? Atau mungkin aku hanya bingung. Ya, aku hanya sedang kebingungan.

"Jadi kau siap untuk latihan?"

Seperti mimpi-mimpi lainnya di mana tak satupun manusia memiliki kendali atas dirinya, aku pun begitu. Dengan sendirinya aku menjawab, "Boleh saja." Aku pun memasang kuda-kuda. Shi Yuan berdiri tegak di hadapanku dan memberi hormat, yang akhirnya kubalas dengan hal yang sama. Kemudian kami sama-sama bersiap.

Pertarungan kami dimulai dengan gerakan-gerakan artistik berupa lompatan-lompatan dan tendangan serta pukulan teratur yang disesuaikan dengan ritme lawan tarung. Shi Yuan bergerak sesuai dengan nalurinya, sedangkan aku harus mematuhi peraturan yang ada. Tidak boleh terlalu tinggi, tidak boleh terlalu keras, tidak boleh terlalu menghentak, dan sebagainya. Sampai akhirnya kami tiba pada gerakan pertarungan yang sesungguhnya. Aku dan Shi Yuan saling menyerang menggunakan senjata masing-masing; Shi Yuan dengan tombaknya, sementara aku dengan tongkatku. Dia bisa menghindari semua seranganku, sedangkan aku dihempasnya berkali-kali sampai kurasakan beberapa bagian tubuhku akan berujung sedikit memar.

Selanjutnya kami sama-sama melempar diri ke udara, Shi Yuan menghindari tendanganku dan aku menghindari pukulan tombaknya. Kami berputar-putar di udara kosong selama beberapa detik, seakan waktu terhenti. Dan memang beginilah rasanya _wushu_, setiap kali aku berputar di udara maka rasanya akan seperti sedang menghentikan waktu. Tubuhku melayang statis.

Kemudian Shi Yuan berhenti dari gerakan-gerakannya. "Bagaimana dengan pukulan yang terakhir kuajarkan kepadamu?"

Aku bertumpu pada ujung kaki kiri dan lutut kananku, ikut berhenti sejenak. "Pukulan apa, Shi Yuan?"

"Kau tahu, pukulan mematikan itu, yang baru kuajarkan kepadamu minggu lalu. Kau sudah berlatih lebih lanjut?"

Oh, ya. Pukulan itu.

Aku diajarkannya sebuah jurus. Bukan jurus rahasia, sebetulnya, hanya sebuah pukulan tepat di dada. Jurus ini sangat mematikan, kata Shi Yuan. Jika sudah menguasai tekniknya, maka untuk membunuh seseorang tidak lagi menjadi hal yang sulit. Shi Yuan belum mampu melakukan itu, dia baru bisa membuat seluruh anggota gerak musuhnya lumpuh. Menurutnya itu tingkat pukulan ketiga, dan masih ada dua tingkatan lagi sebelum pukulannya bisa mematikan.

Shi Yuan selalu menginginkanku menggunakan jurus itu, tetapi aku terlalu takut. Dia yakin betul kalau aku hanya akan bisa sampai ke tingkat dua, yaitu tingkatan yang akan membuat kaki musuhku lumpuh, tetapi tidak dengan bagian tubuh yang lain. Hanya saja aku tetap takut.

"Apakah aku harus menggunakannya dalam kejuaraan? Haruskah?"

Shi Yuan tampak tidak puas. "Kejuaraan nasional adalah hal yang sama sekali berbeda dengan kejuaraan yang lain. Kau akan bertarung sungguhan, Zi Tao. Kau membutuhkan jurus yang satu ini untuk bisa menang."

"Entahlah, Shi Yuan, aku hanya tidak berkeinginan untuk menggunakannya. Aku tidak menyukai ide yang satu ini."

"Oh, ayolah," Shi Yuan melempar tombaknya jauh melewati matras. "Singkirkan tongkat itu. Kita bertarung dengan tangan kosong."

"Shi Yuan, kumohon. Aku tidak suka jurus yang satu ini. Hanya yang ini saja."

Terdengar desahan berat, Shi Yuan kesal. "Dengar, aku akan memberi satu penawaran. Aku ingin kau gunakan jurus itu hanya dua kali seumur hidupmu: pertama, pada latihan ini, dan kedua kalinya akan kau gunakan dalam kejuaraan nanti. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku berusaha mencari titik terang dari keadaan yang menyudutkan ini, tapi pikiranku malah bercabang ke mana-mana. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk setuju. Sesederhana itu.

"Baiklah, hanya dua kali seumur hidupku. Dua kali."

"Itu baru Huang Zi Tao. Lebih berbakat dari siapapun. Kau tahu, aku bangga pada dirimu yang selalu bisa menguasai segala macam bentuk latihan dariku dalam waktu yang singkat. Sekarang, bolehkah?"

Shi Yuan memberi bungkukan hormat. Aku membalasnya.

Kami terpaku pada posisi masing-masing—saling berhadapan dengan kuda-kuda mantap dan serangan mematikan yang tersembunyi. Tangan kananku adalah senjata utama, sedang tangan kiriku adalah tamengnya. Otot-otot pada kedua kakiku telah mengejang dengan kuat dan mantap, berarti aku telah siap untuk pertarungan yang selanjutnya. Aku melancarkan serangan pertama, sebuah tendangan atas yang sukses ditangkis oleh Shi Yuan. Badanku secara refleks berputar searah dengan gerakan tendanganku yang gagal barusan. Shi Yuan tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, tendangannya nyaris bersarang di dahiku jika saja aku tidak keburu berputar lagi untuk menghindar. Putaranku yang lain menghasilkan tendangan perut yang hanya mengenai sedikit bagian dari pinggang Shi Yuan, tapi kuda-kudanya yang kuat menjaga seluruh badannya untuk tetap terpaku pada lantai matras. Shi Yuan membalas tendanganku dengan sebuah pukulan tengkuk yang membuatku harus menyingkir untuk bisa bertahan. Seluruh tubuhku diserang gejolak menyakitkan karena pukulan tengkuk yang dilancarkan Shi Yuan.

Tiba-tiba napasku tersengal.

"Shi Yuan,"—aku berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya—"itu tadi Kung Fu, bukan _wushu_!"

"_Well_, jadi?" Dia menyerangku dengan tatapan mengejeknya.

"Oke, kau ingin bersungguh-sungguh."

Aku mencecarnya dengan berbagai macam pukulan dan tendangan, namun hanya dua dari sekian banyak yang mampu mengenainya. Sedangkan setiap pukulannya selalu berhasil mengenaiku. Dia sengaja menggunakan Kung Fu-nya. Dia sengaja memancingku agar aku segera melakukan pukulan itu.

"Ayolah, Zi Tao, mana jurus pamungkasnya?" tanyanya, masih dengan berbagai macam pukulan ditujukan kepadaku.

Aku menggerutu. Dia belum puas kalau aku tidak menggunakannya.

"Lakukan, Zi Tao! Aku tahu kau sedang bersiap dengan jurus itu!"

Dia benar, aku sedang memusatkan seluruh amarah dan emosiku pada sebelah tanganku yang bebas dari semua serangannya. Seluruh energiku terpusat di sana, itu yang membuatku selalu terkena serangan Shi Yuan.

"Baik," geramku. Aku telah siap.

Kami sama-sama melempar diri masing-masing ke sisi matras yang berlawanan, kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari menuju satu sama lain. Kami datang dalam kecepatan yang sama, melaju menuju satu sama lain di saat yang sama, dan sama-sama memusatkan kekuatan untuk satu tujuan yang sama pula. Agar aku menang. Tidak hanya dalam kejuaraan ini aku harus menang, tapi juga di dalam seluruh hidupku.

Dengan begitu, Shi Yuan akan bangga.

Seketika pukulan itu menjadi sebuah penentu untukku, apakah aku akan berhasil atau tidak di mata Shi Yuan. Ketika akhirnya kami sama-sama berada di udara dan Shi Yuan hendak menghindari pukulanku untuk yang ke sekian kalinya—dia tahu kalau pukulan yang khusus ini tak mungkin ditepis—aku berhasil mengecohnya dengan memberikan satu gerakan tipuan yang akan membuatnya mengira kalau aku akan melancarkan pukulan itu menggunakan tangan kananku, padahal sebenarnya tidak. Shi Yuan menghindar ke arah kiri, hendak berguling kembali ke matras, tapi aku berhasil menghentikan gerakannya dengan pukulan mematikan yang dia ajarkan kepadaku. Aku melihat ekspresi terkejut pada wajahnya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan mengecohnya. Dan hebatnya lagi, tipuanku berhasil. Untuk pertama kalinya selama bertahun-tahun latihanku dengan Shi Yuan, aku berhasil membuatnya limbung dan kalah oleh seranganku.

Shi Yuan jatuh bebas ke matras dengan suara debum yang cukup keras.

Aku jatuh dengan bertumpu pada seluruh tangan dan kakiku yang sudah memar di sana-sini, tapi gelombang senang yang menggelitik perutku membuat semua rasa sakit itu jadi tidak terasa. Tentu saja aku berhasil!

"Shi Yuan, kau lihat itu? Kau lihat? Aku berhasil!" Aku meninju udara kosong dengan kepalan kedua tanganku yang bebas. Rasanya sungguh melegakan, seperti melepas beban berat di pundak. "Aku tidak menyangka bisa melakukannya! Aku sampai pada tingkat berapa? Satu atau dua?"

Shi Yuan tak bergeming.

"Apa jangan-jangan yang barusan itu tingkat tiga?"

Tak ada jawaban. Apakah aku telah membuatnya lumpuh?

"Shi Yuan?"

Aku menghampiri tubuhnya yang kaku dan menghadap sisi dinding sebelah kanan. Ekspresi di wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Shi Yuan? Kenapa…"

Aku mengguncang tubuhnya, tetapi dia masih tetap tak bergeming. Kusingkirkan salah satu lengan kekarnya dari sisi kepalanya supaya aku bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi yang kudapat hanyalah wajah dengan ekspresi kosong melompong. Mata Shi Yuan setengah terbuka, tapi manik matanya tidak bergerak ke mana pun. Kaku.

Gelombang senang itu berubah menjadi gelombang panik.

"Shi Yuan!"

Aku memeriksa denyut nadinya, denyut pada lehernya, denyut pada sisi-sisi kepalanya, napasnya, detak jantungnya, gerakan bola matanya, apa saja yang bisa membuatku percaya bahwa ini tidak benar terjadi. Tapi denyut nadinya nihil, denyut pada leher dan sisi-sisi kepalanya tak terasa barang sedikitpun, dia tak mengembuskan napas, detak jantungnya lenyap, bola matanya kaku di satu tempat, dan tak ada tanda-tanda lain yang bisa membuktikan bahwa Shi Yuan masih hidup.

Kuguncang tubuhnya berkali-kali, kupanggil namanya dengan jeritan-jeritan kalut yang memekakkan telinga, aku bahkan memompa napasnya dengan menekan dada bidangnya berkali-kali, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Nihil. Dia hilang. Lenyap. Tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja.

Apakah semua ini karena pukulan barusan? Apakah itu mungkin? Aku hanya seorang atlet _wushu _biasa, bukan master Kung Fu yang bisa menguasai pukulan itu hanya dengan satu kali mencoba! Aku tidak mungkin menyebabkan ini semua! Bahkan sampai pada tingkat pukulan ketiga pun aku yakin kalau aku belum mampu melakukannya. Bagaimana mungkin aku yang menyebabkan ini semua? Mustahil!

Ini bahkan lebih dari mustahil!

Aku mencobanya lagi, melakukan apa pun yang dapat kulakukan untuk mengembalikan Shi Yuan. Tapi tidak satu pun dari usahaku berhasil. Semuanya sia-sia!

"Shi Yuan! Kumohon!"

Satu guncangan terakhir, satu panggilan terakhir, semua harapanku kupasrahkan di sana. Tapi keadaan Shi Yuan tetap sama. Kaku, tak bernyawa…

"SHI YUAN!"

* * *

"Apa-apaan—"

Seluruh kepalaku terasa berputar. Seluruh ruangan juga berputar. Segalanya berputar. Semua putaran memusingkan ini membuatku yakin seratus persen bahwa ternyata aku telah memimpikan peristiwa itu lagi. Mimpi yang sama, yang kerap mendatangiku setiap malam selama tiga tahun terakhir. Mimpi yang jelas membuatku nyaris gila.

Demi Tuhan. Apakah belum cukup semua siksaan ini?

Aku menyesal, bahkan lebih dari menyesal. Jika aku bisa melakukan apa pun untuk bisa mengembalikan Shi Yuan, aku bahkan rela mati untuknya. Tapi yang seperti itu tidak mungkin, bukan?

Ternyata tanggal empat Januari. Resmi tiga tahun.

Di sisi kalender meja di atas nakas, berdiri sebuah pigura. Pigura kosong itu selalu membuatku teringat akan masa lalu. Aku dan Shi Yuan pernah bertekad bahwa jika aku menang pada kejuaraan nasional itu, foto kemenanganku akan dicetak ganda dan masing-masing dari kami akan menyimpannya. Kami akan memasangkan pigura untuk foto-foto itu. Foto-foto yang tak akan pernah ada…

Aku mandi, berpakaian, dan sarapan tanpa tahu apa yang kusiramkan pada tubuhku, kukenakan, dan kumakan. Segalanya tidak begitu berarti, menurutku. Apalagi isi lemari yang sudah lama tak kubuka pintunya itu. Isi dari lemari tua itu begitu sederhana: seperangkat peralatan yang biasa digunakan dalam _wushu_, sesuatu yang sudah lama tak kulakukan. Terakhir kali aku menyentuh barang-barang itu, adalah saat yang sama ketika aku kehilangan Shi Yuan. Setelah _kecelakaan_ itu, aku melepas mereka semua.

Tidak, aku tidak menyalahkan _wushu_. Konyol. Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan—ternyata sarapanku adalah setangkup roti gandum yang dibakar sangat kering—aku beranjak menyambar tas, jaket, dan sepatu yang tergeletak di setiap sudut rumah kecil peninggalan keluargaku. Tidak ketinggalan, sebuket bunga. Bunga yang sangat spesial untuk seseorang yang spesial. Aku sudah terlalu terlambat dari jadwalku seharusnya. Aku seharusnya sudah pergi sejak sejam yang lalu, tapi mimpi semalam terasa lebih panjang dari biasanya, dan itu yang menyebabkan aku terlambat. Seharusnya tidak begitu.

Pemandangan pertama yang menyambutku adalah pantai, satu-satunya tempat yang bisa membuatku merasa lebih nyaman dari seluruh tempat di dunia. Terlebih pantai yang satu ini, aku bisa berjalan-jalan selama yang aku inginkan. Tapi tidak akan terlalu lama kalau aku tidak ingin bunga yang kubawa menjadi layu. Yang selanjutnya kulalui adalah sebuah taman kota, tempat semua orang bahagia berkumpul. Anak-anak, dewasa, bahkan manula sekalipun, semuanya ada di sana. Semuanya terlihat begitu dinamis dan seimbang antara satu sama lain, tak ada ketimpangan.

Tempat terakhir yang harus kulalui sebelum aku sampai pada tujuanku adalah sebuah tempat yang tak pernah ingin kulihat lagi. _Doojo_, tempat latihanku dulu. _Doojo _itu masih dibuka sampai sekarang, meski hanya ditujukan pada pihak-pihak tertentu seperti atlet-atlet bela diri yang hendak berlatih untuk kejuaraan, dan semacamnya. Seperti apa bentuk di dalam _doojo _itu sekarang, aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan tidak mau tahu. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk mengetahuinya.

Tak ada lagi yang kutemui selama perjalanan. Aku sampai pada bagian paling gersang di kota ini, tampat yang akan mengarahkanku pada tujuanku yang sebenarnya. Seseorang yang kini sedang berdiri di gerbang masuk sudah mengenalku lebih dari orang lain melakukannya. Dia memerhatikanku dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Terlihat tidak sopan pada awalnya, tapi sebenarnya lelaki ini jauh lebih baik hati dari siapa pun yang pernah kukenal.

Lelaki tua itu akhirnya selesai menginspeksiku. "Hari ini datang terlambat, Tao?"

"Ya, _shushu_. Aku kesiangan."

"Berarti aku salah sudah mengira kau tak bakal datang," dia tersenyum. Peralatan yang digunakannya untuk membersihkan rumput dan daun kering disimpan jauh-jauh. "Nah, nah, silakan," dia mengulurkan tangan keriputnya menuju pintu masuk. Aku masuk sendirian.

"Terima kasih." Dan ucapan terima kasihku dibalas sebuah anggukan. Lelaki itu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Tidak terlalu jauh sampai aku bisa menemukan Shi Yuan di sisi pemakaman sebelah utara. Makamnya selalu bersih, dan buket bunga dariku selalu ada di sana. Memang seluruhnya sudah kering dan semua bunganya sudah mati, tapi semua penjaga makam di sini selalu mengerti kalau aku ingin buket-buket dariku selalu ada di atas makam yang satu ini.

Sebelum membicarakan hal lain, aku memanjatkan doa. Desir angin selalu terasa lebih kuat setiap kali aku sedang memanjatkan doa untuk Shi Yuan. Setelah itu kuletakkan buket bunga itu di barisan batu paling atas, di atas dua belas buket bunga lainnya yang telah kering.

"Shi Yuan-_ge_, apa kabar?" Suaraku tertahan. Justru mataku yang memanas. "Sudah resmi tiga tahun sejak kecelakaan mengerikan itu—_well_, itu kalau kau menghitung. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah perjalananmu lancar? Aku tak pernah mengharapkan lebih dari itu, kau tahu."

Ketika aku melanjutkan, suaraku mulai bergetar. "Aku tahu aku mungkin sudah puluhan kali mengatakan ini, tapi aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Permintaan maafku yang pertama adalah karena aku telah menyebabkan ini semua, dan permintaan maafku yang kedua adalah karena aku telah memilih untuk meninggalkan dunia kecil yang sangat kau cintai. Ya, _wushu _dan segala macam bela diri lain, maksudku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal itu. Tapi kurasa aku akan merasa lebih pantas jika aku tak mendapat maaf darimu. Kurasa…"

Tak kusangka, kali ini aku justru menangis. Tiba-tiba mengalir begitu saja. Ternyata benar kata ungkapan bahwa air mata memang kurang ajar.

"Shi Yuan-_ge_," suaraku kini tertatih-tatih, bahkan membuat diriku sendiri terkejut. "Kumohon. Kumohon biarkan aku melakukan apa saja, apa saja agar aku bisa mengungkapkan kepadamu betapa aku _sangat _menyesal. Shi Yuan-_ge_, kumohon, aku merasa tercabik."

Tapi bukankah makam itu tak akan menjawabku?

"Kumohon, kumohon," aku berbisik. "Entah Tuhan, entah iblis, atau siapapun… berikan aku satu kali saja kesempatan untuk menguasai waktu agar aku bisa kembali pada masa lalu. Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya. Semuanya, bahkan dari titik nol. Aku hanya butuh satu kesempatan, tidak lebih.

"Aku ingin Shi Yuan-_ge_, satu-satunya orang yang menjadi panutanku, kembali… dan menyampaikan betapa ia bangga kepadaku… hanya itu."

Hanya satu permintaan sederhana. Permintaan memilukan yang pada akhirnya membuatku kembali terpuruk di depan makam Shi Yuan. Selalu seperti itu.

Tangisku pecah. Menyedihkan.

* * *

_Aku masih saja tidak mengerti. Biar bagaimanapun, aku tetap kembali ke tempat ini._

Lagi-lagi aku telah berada di dalam sebuah _doojo _dengan latar belakang merah sampai jingga. Masih ada puluhan pedang, tombak, dan tongkat yang disimpan rapi dalam beberapa rak yang berdiri di sepanjang dinding. Lampu-lampu kertas digantung tinggi di langit-langit, beberapa meja berkaki pendek ditempatkan di sudut ruangan, dan sebuah rak tinggi berisi buku-buku tebal berada di sebelah pintu masuk yang terkunci rapat. _Doojo _ini masih dikelilingi oleh dinding-dinding kertas, dengan warna-warni cerah sebagai temanya, tapi tetap terasa suram bagiku. Terlalu suram, malah.

"Zi Tao! Di sana rupanya!"

Sekarang aku tidak perlu menerka-nerka lagi siapa yang datang. Mimpi ini sudah kualami berulang kali. Aku sudah hafal semua adegannya, semua percakapannya, bahkan mimik muka Shi Yuan… aku hafal segalanya.

Dan seperti mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya, hal-hal yang kukatakan tetap sama.

"Shi Yuan," suaraku tertahan, seperti mimpi-mimpi yang lalu. "Kenapa aku ada di sini?"

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau linglung begitu?"

Aku tahu bahwa aku sedang mengatakan sesuatu, karena bibirku bergerak-gerak. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu apa yang kubicarakan, dan tahu-tahu Shi Yuan sudah balik bertanya. "Jadi kau siap untuk latihan?"

"Boleh saja."

_Tidak._

Segalanya dimulai kembali. Latihan pertarungan kami. Sebenarnya aku sudah sangat muak dengan ini semua, aku bahkan merasakan lelahnya, tapi aku tak bisa berhenti. Aku merasa seperti maneken dengan tali-temali di sekujur tubuhku. Tali-temali itu yang selama beberapa tahun ini menguasaiku, bahkan di mimpiku sendiri. Dan mereka menghantuiku hingga hari ini. Semua itu membuatku takut.

Terlebih, ketika Shi Yuan kembali memulai segalanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Bagaimana dengan pukulan yang terakhir kuajarkan kepadamu?" Kemudian aku menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan lain hanya agar dia menjawab, "Kau tahu, pukulan mematikan itu, yang baru kuajarkan kepadamu minggu lalu. Kau sudah berlatih lebih lanjut?"

_Kumohon, aku ingin kembali pada kuasaku sendiri._

"Apakah aku harus menggunakannya dalam kejuaraan? Haruskah?" Pertanyaanku yang membangkang itu dijawab dengan sedikit tuntutan dari Shi Yuan. "Entahlah, Shi Yuan, aku hanya tidak berkeinginan untuk menggunakannya. Aku tidak menyukai ide yang satu ini."

"Oh, ayolah," segalanya masih sama seperti ketika Shi Yuan melempar tombaknya jauh melewati matras. "Singkirkan tongkat itu. Kita bertarung dengan tangan kosong."

"Shi Yuan, kumohon. Aku tidak suka jurus yang satu ini. Hanya yang ini saja."

_Tidak bisakah kau mengelak dengan alasan yang lebih kuat lagi, Tao? Tidak bisakah?_

"Dengar, aku akan memberi satu penawaran. Aku ingin kau gunakan jurus itu hanya dua kali seumur hidupmu: pertama, pada latihan ini, dan kedua kalinya akan kau gunakan dalam kejuaraan nanti. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

_Aku harus menolaknya, sesederhana itu! Tetap menolaknya, dengan begitu semua ini tak bakal terjadi! Apa susahnya? Hanya menolak yang satu ini. Tapi mulutku terkunci._

"Baiklah, hanya dua kali seumur hidupku. Dua kali."

_Aku seorang idiot._

"Itu baru Huang Zi Tao. Lebih berbakat dari siapapun. Kau tahu, aku bangga pada dirimu yang selalu bisa menguasai segala macam bentuk latihan dariku dalam waktu yang singkat. Sekarang, bolehkah?"

_TIDAK!_

Aku berusaha untuk melawan kendali atas tubuhku sendiri, tapi apa daya, ini adalah mimpi. Tidak ada manusia yang memiliki kuasa atas mimpinya. Seluruh tubuhku dikendalikan. Kami bertarung lagi, tanpa tahu bahaya yang mengancam.

"Oke, kau ingin bersungguh-sungguh."

_Tidak, jangan katakan itu!_

"Ayolah, Zi Tao, mana jurus pamungkasnya?" tanyanya, masih dengan berbagai macam pukulan ditujukan kepadaku.

_Tidakkah kau lelah! Selama tiga tahun belakangan ini hidupmu dicecar oleh mimpi-mimpi sialan ini! Kau tidak akan bisa bergerak menuju masa depan! Kau akan selamanya dikekang masa lalu! Kau akan terus terkurung di dalamnya, sampai kau membusuk! Demi apapun yang telah membawamu kepada mimpi ini berkali-kali, Huang Zi Tao, kapan kau mau menghentikannya!_

Dia benar. Aku benar. _Kapan_ aku akan menghentikannya?

_Aku. Harus. Berhenti. Berhenti mengekang diriku sendiri di dalam masa lalu._

"Lakukan, Zi Tao! Aku tahu kau sedang bersiap dengan jurus itu!"

_Berhenti._

"Baik," geramku. Aku telah siap.

_Hanya kali ini, waktu, berhentilah. Berhenti._

Seketika pukulan itu menjadi sebuah penentu untukku, apakah aku akan berhasil atau tidak di mata Shi Yuan. Ketika akhirnya kami sama-sama berada di udara dan Shi Yuan hendak menghindari pukulanku untuk yang ke sekian kalinya—dia tahu kalau pukulan yang khusus ini tak mungkin ditepis—aku berhasil mengecohnya dengan memberikan satu gerakan tipuan yang akan membuatnya mengira kalau aku akan melancarkan pukulan itu menggunakan tangan kananku, padahal sebenarnya tidak.

_TIDAK! TIDAK LAGI! AKU SUDAH BENAR-BENAR MUAK!_

Shi Yuan menghindar ke arah kiri, hendak berguling kembali ke matras, tapi…

_BERHENTI!_

Tangan kiriku bergerak tepat menuju jantungnya…

_SHI YUAN!_

Kami berhenti di udara. Melayang, kaku.

Tapi aku harus meralatnya, karena ternyata hanya Shi Yuan yang benar-benar berhenti bergerak, menjadi kaku. Aku masih bisa menggerakkan anggota gerak yang lain meskipun aku sendiri masih melayang secara ganjil di udara.

Dan tangan kiriku dengan pukulan yang mematikan itu… hanya ada waktu beberapa detik untuk menyelamatkan Shi Yuan.

_Apa-apaan ini…_

Seketika waktu kembali berjalan, dan aku telah berhasil menghindar. Shi Yuan jatuh bebas ke matras dengan suara debum yang cukup keras. Aku jatuh hanya berselang beberapa milidetik, sebelum akhirnya gelombang panik itu kembali menyerangku.

"Shi Yuan! Shi Yuan!" Entah sudah berapa banyak lebam yang ada di sekujur tubuhku, masa bodohlah. Aku berlari mengampirinya, tanpa memedulikan hal lain lagi. Aku meraih pundaknya, cepat-cepat membalik tubuhnya agar aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya…

Dan kelopak matanya tertutup.

"SHI YUAN!"

Tapi keajaiban memang sungguh ada. Kelopak matanya mulai mengerjap!

"Oh… astaga, Zi Tao."

Aku tidak percaya ini sungguh terjadi. Dia berulang kali bertanya mengapa aku terlihat begitu kalut. Dia bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja. Dia bertanya apakah ada sesuatu yang salah denganku. Tidak, aku hanya kelewat bahagia. Aku tidak percaya ini…

"Shi Yuan-_ge_, aku tidak… a-aku," tiba-tiba tetesan air mata kurang ajar itu datang kembali. Bibirku mengerut.

"Yah, jadi ada apa sebenarnya? Kau sebegitu terharunya karena bisa menguasai tingkat ketiga, rupanya."

Shi Yuan bersusah payah untuk bangkit. Dia menggerutu, tapi juga tertawa. Tawa yang sangat kurindukan.

"Aku—aku hanya… kau kembali…" Aku memeluknya, di luar kesadaran. "Betapa aku menyesal… aku menyesal… aku salah," racauku.

"Wah, ada apa, Zi Tao? Apa yang telah kulakukan sampai membuatmu menangis begini?"

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. Rasanya seluruh tubuhku ingin meledak. Loncatan-loncatan emosi ini menguasaiku sebegitu rupa, membuatku tenggelam dalam perasaan lega yang tiada tara. Shi Yuan masih memerhatikanku dengan aneh, masa bodohlah. Dia kembali, itu yang penting. Ini benar-benar merupakan yang pertama kalinya aku menangis tersedu-sedan seperti bocah cengeng begini, dan hanya di depan Shi Yuan. Mentor kesayanganku yang sungguh ajaib.

"Kalau kau sudah siap, ceritakan padaku oke?"

Dan dengan satu lagi keajaiban dari seorang Shi Yuan, dia membuatku berhenti menangis.

* * *

Ada cahaya menyilaukan yang menembus kornea mataku hingga ke retina.

Kelopak mataku mengerjap-ngerjap. Aku tidak lagi berada di dalam _doojo_. Aku berada di dalam kamarku sendiri.

Apa itu yang barusan? Aku bermimpi di dalam mimpiku. Sesuatu yang jarang dialami orang. Awalnya aku berusaha mencari sumber cahaya lain di dalam kamarku yang kecil ini, tetapi begitu kulihat kalender di meja menunjukkan tanggal keramat, tidak ada hal lain yang terbersit di dalam benakku selain satu perintah kepada diriku sendiri: aku harus mengecek kebenaran mimpi semalam. Aku berlari panik, menerobos pintu kamar sehingga beberapa pakaian yang digantung di belakang daun pintu akhirnya berjatuhan. Bisa kubereskan nanti. Satu-satunya prioritasku saat ini adalah sebuah benda di meja ruang depan. Benda itu ternyata tergeletak di atas sebuah bufet setinggi pinggang. Aku menyambarnya dengan brutal, kemudian menekan tombol-tombol angka dengan urutan yang sesuai.

Tidak terdengar apa-apa.

Kemudian nada sambung '_pip_' berkali-kali.

Aku berdiam diri selama semenit, sebelum akhirnya panggilan teleponku tersambung.

"_Anda menghubungi kediaman keluarga Choi—"_

"Shi Yuan, aku—"

"_—silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi '_bip_'_."

Mesin penjawab.

Harapanku sirna.

Aku baru hendak mengembalikan gagang telepon ke tempatnya ketika tiba-tiba suara dari balik telepon menjadi lebih ekspresif. Suara itu menggumam kalut, "_Zi Tao, itu kau?_"

Demi Neptunus.

"Shi Yuan! Itu kau?"

"_Sejak kapan kau jadi kacau begini? Tentu saja ini aku_," jawab suara di balik telepon.

Tiba-tiba aku meracau. "Oh, syukurlah… syukurlah… syukurlah… aku lega."

"_Ada apa, Panda? Medali itu masih membuatmu sinting?_"

Di dekat pesawat telepon, selembar foto berbingkai lempeng aluminium menjawab pertanyaanku. Ada gambar diriku dan Shi Yuan di dalam lembaran itu, memegang medali emas. Diam-diam aku tersenyum. Terharu.

"Tidak kok," sahutku. "Sudah tidak membuatku sinting lagi."

Shi Yuan tertawa.

"_Aku berniat untuk pergi ke _doojo _hari ini. Berminat untuk ikut?_"

"Tentu!" Dulu, aku akan berpikir seratus kali untuk menerima tawaran itu. Tapi sekarang, jawabanku absolut.

Shi Yuan sempat membicarakan beberapa hal lain sebelum akhirnya mengakhiri sambungan telepon. Aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi, kemudian sarapan dengan setangkup roti panggang yang lembut, menyikat singkat sepatu-sepatuku, mengambil jins sobek yang paling rapi di bagian paling bawah dari tumpukan pakaian di dalam lemari, dan yang terakhir… _teman-teman _seperjuanganku yang terkurung di dalam lemari. Aku mengambil satu tongkat yang paling spesial, yang rasanya sudah begitu lama sejak terakhir kali kugunakan.

Aku sampai di pintu depan. Semuanya kukunci baik-baik sebelum pergi. Tepat sebelum aku menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Awan badai. Di pagi hari begini?

Bukan hanya aku, semua orang pun keluar dari tempat bernaung mereka masing-masing untuk menyaksikan keanehan di langit. Ada tiga hal yang mengusikku: awan badai yang tiba-tiba datang, kilat dan gemuruh petir yang muncul bersahut-sahutan, dan… sebuah retakan di langit. Ini persis retakan, seperti retakan-retakan pada cangkang telur.

Tunggu. Bukan tiga hal, tapi empat.

Hal keempat yang mengusikku adalah, ketika aku sadar bahwa seseorang sedang mengawasiku dari kejauhan_—_ya, pandangan kami bertemu. Dia memerhatikanku, benar-benar tertuju kepadaku.

Tetapi yang membuatku merasa terusik adalah… aku bersumpah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa pria itu berdiri tegap dengan ratusan ribu volt petir yang menyelubungi tubuhnya.

Dan petir-petir itu diarahkannya kepadaku.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Kris**

**.**

**EXO, The Tree of Life**

**.**

**©2013**


End file.
